Immortal Memories
by UsagiNekoChanLovesFT
Summary: Lucy and Natsu met as children when Lucy ran away from home and got lost. Natsu was the one who found her wandering around in the forest Igneel and he were making a home of. Natsu ended up taking Lucy with him to Igneel seeing as she was scared to be alone. Rated T but might be M later...
1. The Result of Getting Lost

Hi! This is UsagiNeko! I was born as a rabbit so I chose Usagi and I love Happy from Fairy Tail, so I decided neko. That's how I got my name! That was just a little back story about my username. Now for to story I'm going to be writing...

Lucy and Natsu met as children when Lucy ran away from home and got lost. Natsu was the one who found her wandering around in the forest Igneel and he were making a home of. Natsu ended up taking Lucy with him to Igneel seeing as she was scared to be alone.

Now, embark on this journey with me will you? I'll be glad to have feedbacks, but if it's just hate or something that will make me hurt, please don't review. This is my first story so bear with me! I'm scared that I'm going to stop writing this and end up leaving you clueless as to how the story ends, but I'll try to not let that happen.

 **The Result of Getting Lost**

Lucy POV

"Papa! Look at what I made. It took a long time, but I think Mama would've liked it. Can you go with me to give it to her?" He winced at the sound of me talking about Mama... I only wanted to visit her together so Mama wouldn't be lonely...

"Lucy! Please, just get out of my sight! Your mom isn't here anymore! Don't make it seem like she's alive and well when she's not! She's in a dark place, with dirt all around her... And it's all your fault!" He yelled at me so angrily, I cried. "Oh, you're going to cry now? You're so weak, leave now!" All I could do was run off to Mama with tears pouring down my skin. As I reached her, I dropped down and hugged only a hard, cold stone. I wanted to feel her warmth, but it was just cold.

"Mama, Papa is mad at me... He said it's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Mama!" Tears continued down my eyes until I managed to calm myself down to sobs. "Look, I drew a picture of you, Papa, Imitatia, and me... We're all happy and smiling, and look, I'm wearing the pink dress you bought me." I smiled brightly knowing she was watching from a far.

"Poor ojou sama... I think she's finally gone bonkers," I heard one of the maid say with the other maid agreeing. Now, I just really want to run away... Papa isn't treating me the same anymore and the maids in this house are talking about me. "I want Spetto San! Wahhhhh!" But of course, I couldn't. Papa said she won't be back for a couple of weeks because her grandchild was ill.

The two maids ran towards me hearing me shout, "what's wrong ojou? Are you hurt?"

"No! I just want Spetto San! I want Mama, but she's not here... So I want Spetto San! Get me Spetto San!"

"But ojou, Spetto San is off right now. You'll have to wait for her return."

"Then I'll go look for her!" I stormed out of my house and just ran. I could hear the maids chasing after, but I couldn't just stay there when it was so hard to breathe, so I ran and ran. I ran into a forest to hide so they wouldn't find me. I kept going further and further into the woods until I couldn't hear any more footsteps chasing after me. I sighed in relief... But realized I was lost. I look from left to right, this time I really wanted to see the maids because I was all alone now. As I searched unsuccessfully, I stumbled on a log and ended up rolling downhill. I felt myself hit into many things and then I stopped rolling. I only open my eyes to see they I couldn't move and was bleeding all over my body.

"Help... Is anybody out there? Help... I'm scared... I don't want to be alone..." My voice was hoarse and I started losing consciousness because of the impact on my head while rolling. The last thing I saw was a flash of pink, or salmon precisely.

I wake up to see the shining stars. I was left where I was when I fell, but I felt like my wounds stopped bleeding and were treated, not to mention something warm, so I got up. I looked around for something salmon to see if what I saw was real, and oddly enough, it was real. There was a boy around my age sitting beside me with salmon hair and onyx eyes. He grinned at me and said, "Looks like you're up now. Are you feeling better?" I nodded shyly and asked, "Who are you? Did you patch me up? Why are you here?" He laughed, "You're so weird! I'm Natsu, who are you? I did try helping you, but it's not all that. I just ripped some clothing from my shirt and wrapped your bleeding wounds. I'm here because I was looking for food, then I found you calling for help, so ta da! Here I am!" I felt safer now that I knew he was the one who helped me, but why would I be suspicious anyways? He's a kid like me. "I'm Lucy, thanks for helping me with my wounds," I smiled at him. He smiled back, "but why are you in this place anyways? No kid should be here. It could be dangerous," he questioned. I was confused, isn't he a kid too? Why's he acting like he's not a kid? So I asked him. "Oh, me? I'm a dragon! So I'm not scared of this place! I live here, actually!" I was shocked, "what!? You're a dragon? You don't look like one. Boy, he's been out here too long. And who would live here anyways?"

He didn't answer my question but instead asked me the same question he asked before, "why are you in this place?" I let my bangs cover my face and tried to hold the tears in but failed. I cried while telling him my story of how Mama, Papa, and I went on a trip, but Mama suddenly fell ill and we had to return. Soon, she had stopped breathing and her body disappeared into glowing matters. Then, time just stopped, or at least it felt that way. I told him how every one pitied me and how Papa stopped loving me. When I finished as to how I got here, he sobbed with me as well. "I had no idea humans had such a hard life," he said while wiping his tears with his arm. His tears were no longer there and he smiled "Dragons don't cry, so you never saw anything, okay?" I just nodded to him.

Suddenly, he got up and started walking away, "Well, I gotta head back before Igneel complains to me. See you later!" I was scared to be alone so I latched onto his leg making him tumble down. I exclaimed, "Don't leave me here alone! I have no where to go! Take me with you, please! Just don't leave me here alone!" He was mad that I made him fall and tried to break free from my grip, but I pleaded and pleaded while gripping him tighter, so he agreed, "Fine, I'll take you with me, but be as quiet as possible. If Igneel finds out about you, I'm dead!" I nodded silently while motioning to him that I'll be real quiet. He got up and lent me a hand as I gladly took it. We walked far, or maybe I thought it was because I wasn't used to walking do much. We stopped in a large, green grass area and he hid me behind a tree telling me to stay there. I stayed there for a while, but got scared so I ran out after him. I didn't notice it before, but there was a dragon sleeping next to Natsu. I screamed and grabbed Natsu away from the dragon, which awakened the huge thing. Natsu covered my mouth realizing what is done and hid me behind him.

"What was that, Natsu?! It sounded like a girl!"

"What? You're crazy, you mustve been dreaming, Igneel..." He said while rubbing the back of his hid. Soon, the dragon started smelling around Natsu and came face to face with me. I shrieked and hid my face behind Natsu again.

"Son, why is there a girl here? Why is this kid here? "

"I it's just that she didn't want to be alone in the forest so I brought her here... She wasn't having an easy life so she ran into the forest getting lost and hurting herself... Please, let her stay! I'll finally have a friend to fight with!" Natsu explained.

"Son, we can't just take her, her parents might be looking for her. She had a family. She could be leading hunters here for all we know," the dragon claimed.

"But Igneel, her mom is gone, and her dad doesn't love her. That's all the family she has. Just please let her stay."

The dragon took a long time thinking and finally spoke, "Fine, but only if she wants to."

Natsu and the dragon both looked towards me and I was scared to answer. There was a dragon! A real dragon! What do I say? Mama, should I stay? Soon, I came to the brave decision to stay.

"Welcome to the family. I'm Igneel, what's your name?" The dragon asked. Before I could answer, Natsu spoke up, "Her name's Luigi." I hit his head correcting him, "It's Lucy!" Igneel laughed at us. I looked at hid big white fangs and laughed along knowing now that he was the Igneel Natsu was talking about. Igneel didn't look that dangerous now that I think about it too. I think this is the start of a new journey.

So... Keep in mind, they are kids right now. Probably around 4. I hope the story was alright. I'll update tomorrow maybe. There may be a lot, and I mean A LOT of errors because I'm typing this on an ipod.


	2. The Promise

Hi! I'm back like I said, I actually wrote chapter one yesterday, but I decided to publish it today, so that means you get 2 chapters in one day. Hope you like it(:

 **The Promise**

Lucy POV

I couldn't sleep all night. The ground was hard. I wasn't used to sleeping on hard grounds, I'm used to sleeping in my own comfortable bed. Another reason I couldn't sleep was because I didn't have someone to cuddle with, like how I used to cuddle Imitatia to sleep or when I used to cuddle with Mama... I cried at this thought... So I didn't catch a wink of sleep. Natsu slept under the Igneel's giant claw, but I slept out in the open with no fire, blanket, no warmth. Igneel had insisted that I slept with Natsu and him, but I had thoughts that he was going to eat me. I wish I didn't think that, but I did, so I ended up sleeping alone.

Now that the sun is out and the warmth is slowly covering me, I think I'll be able to sleep. But before I could even close my eyes, Natsu shouted for me to wake up and called me a sleepy head. I didn't even catch my sleep! Why is he calling me a sleepy head, he's the sleepy head considering the fact that he knocked out with snores right after my introduction to Igneel. I will just keep it in and get up then. I got up and Natsu stepped back looking at how I looked.

"You look terrible! There are bags under your eyes, your hair is messed up and sticking out, your face is full of dirt, and you're not even standing up straight," Natsu explained.

"I know! That's because I couldn't sleep at all, idiot!"

"But it was the best sleep ever for me! I dreamed about chicken and pigs and cows! Why couldn't you sleep? Is it because you were cold? Is it because you miss your mom? Is it because you-" I cut him off and yelled "yes!" At both of his questions. He rubbed by hair, "it's okay, you have Igneel and me now. We can warm you up and we are your family now(:" he gave me his big toothy grin that warmed my heart up so I began crying. He lifted my face up and said, "But no crying because dragons don't cry." I was confused, "but I'm not a dragon?" He once again gave me his grin, "you're part of this family now, so you're also a dragon." As I was about to smile, my stomach grumbled me to embarrassment. I lowered my head to hide my red blushed cheeks.

"You're weird. It's okay to be hungry, I'm hungry all the time. Igneel is about to be here with food," he stated, "for now, let's go get washed up at the lake." He grabbed my hand and took me towards a lake. When we arrived there, I quickly washed my face of all the dirt. Natsu on the other hand, stripped of his clothes, and jumped into the lake. I didn't notice until I turned around to see nothing but a pile of clothes. I saw a flash if pink and then gone into the water. Then, it hit me, he was naked, so I shrieked. His head popped up from under the water and swam out, "What happened, Luce! I'll protect you!" I opened my eyes and shrieked again, this time, I saw it. I covered my eyes and screamed, "Put some clothes on!" I could only hear some ruffling. I slowly moved my hands away and sighed in relief as I saw that he was in clothes. "Why were you screaming, Luce! You act like you've never seem a dragon naked. You saw Igneel naked, but he's actually always naked." He still thinks he's a dragon.

"I've seen Igneel, but I've never seen a boy naked! And you showed me your your your thing! I'm scarred for life!"

"It's called dragon balls, Luce. You have them too don't you?"

My face was flushed with embarrassment. "No! I don't have dragon balls. I'm a girl, I don't have that!" Natsu tilted his head in confusion. "What are you talking about? You're a dragon now, you must have dragon balls too." Oh my gosh, this idiot. He knows nothing about girls. I decided to just ignore him and walk back the way we came.

I came into contact with Igneel. "Igneel, why does Natsu think I have dragon balls? I'm a girl!"Igneel looked away whistling like he didn't know. Then he said, "I sort of told him that everyone has dragon balls... Well just dragons..."

"I'm not a dragon! He's not a dragon!"

"Well... He does have them... And you'll be having them soon, just not where he has them." I hit him straight across the face, but not hurting him one bit. I was so red. Once again, I ran off, but this time, I ran into the forest I came from yesterday. Of course, I got lost again. I was alone again. I sobbed trying to hold in my tears. I thought back at all my past memories I wanted to forget. This time, I actually cried. After a couple minutes, I wanted to be with Natsu. His toothy grin was all that can make me smile at the moment. I tried finding my way back, but it felt like I was in a labyrinth. Everything looked the same to me. All the trees looked too similar. I gave up trying to find my way back, so I called for Natsu. "Natsu! Natsu! Where are you? Natsuuuu!" I heard a tree branch click and turned around to find Natsu with his grin. "Yo, Luce! Why're you calling for me?" I pounced on him crying, "wahhh! I got lost again! I'm scared to be alone.. Don't leave me alone! Don't leave me, okay?"

"Calm down, Luce. I'm not going anywhere. Matter a fact, you were the one who left me back at the lake. I'll always be by your side. You don't need to feel lonely anymore. You have Igneel and me, remember?"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, promise! We'll always be together. If I break that promise, then I'll marry you!" He smiled brightly.

"Then let's seal the deal with a pinky promise," I said as I stuck my pinky out. He hesitated, but stuck his out as well. Our pinkies intertwined sealed the promise with our thumbs touching. We stayed like that for a while until I started blushing. He saw and turned away to hide his blush, separating our pinkies and thumbs. He got up and gave me a hand. I grabbed it and he walked me back to our home.

When we got there, Igneel gave me a big hug with his tail apologizing for the things he said. I accepted his apology and started falling asleep when my stomach growled. I blushed. Igneel pushed a giant fish towards Natsu and me. Natsu started drooling and duh into the fish right away. I ate along him as well. Of course, Natsu ate most of it. Throughout the rest of the day, we all laughed at Natsu and Igneel's story about his struggle training. At the end of the day, we had to get washed up, so Natsu and I walked towards the lake for the second time. Natsu immediately stripped again. He called me over, but I didn't want to let him see me naked, so I told him to turn around. He did so, and I took off my clothes, and joined him in the water. At first, the temperature of the water wasn't too bad, but as I got closer to the middle, it was freezing. I was shaking. Natsu noticed me and swam to me. He asked, "what's wrong Luce? Are you cold?" I only nodded. All of a sudden, the water got warmer. Natsu smiled.

"Did you do that, Natsu?"

He nodded and replied, "yeah! I'm a fire dragon slayer after all!"

"You never mentioned that!"

"I didn't think it was important," Natsu stated. I just ignored his idiocy and swam around until Natsu asked, "Luce, can you wash my back for me?" I hesitated, but figured 'why not?' So I washed it and scrubbed it for him with my bare hands. When I finished, I was going to swim back to shore, but Natsu suddenly gabbed me and washed my back.

"Natsu?! What are you doing?!"

"Washing your back, silly."

"I know, but why?"

"Because you washed my back, so I'll return the favor."

"Th thanks.." I was glad he couldn't see my face, because it was probably as red as a tomato. When he finished, I swam as fast as I could out. I slipped my clothes on quickly and left.

I got to Igneel and he was sleeping. I slipped under his claw. Natsu soon joined and slept next to me. He was so warm I wanted to hug him to sleep, but instead, I just moved closer to him.

"Luce..."

It took me by surprise and I backed up.

"Thanks for today. You're so fun to hang out with. I had no one to play with but Igneel. You also washed my back for me. I'm extremely grateful for that. Igneel couldn't do that because his claw would've scratched me. That was the first time anyone had washed my back... Thank you... Don't leave me too..." He drifted off to sleep afterwards and left me with a warm smile.

"No, thank you, Natsu..."

Thanks for reading! I hope it was okay. I'll try making them longer, for you people who hates reading short chapters. See you next time!


	3. One Magic in Two Bodies

Hi! I'm back once again. You see me updating daily, but that probably won't be me in the future... Positive attitudes!

 **One Magic in Two Bodies**

Lucy POV

I woke up to warmth. I fell asleep so quietly yesterday. It was an amazing sleep. I just want to sleep all day, until I happened to open my eyes and see pink hair. It hit me. I was hugging Natsu! His eyes were on my eyes.

"Looks like you're finally up," Natsu claimed,"you look better than yesterday." I quickly let go of him and got up. I headed towards to lake to wash my face. Natsu chased after me, "what's wrong, Luce?"

"I'm sorry for hugging you this morning.. How long were you awake?"

"It's fine. I know you were tired and cold so I actually moved close to you last night, but it ended up with you hugging me all night. To answer your question, I was only up 5 minutes before you woke up." I was so embarrassed. How could I have hugged him all night? I just want to crawl into a hole and never come out. Instead, I washed my face along with Natsu and went to find some berries. In order for me to not get lost, I had to draw arrows on a tree to indicate where to find Natsu and Igneel.

Time skip (2 hours later);

I managed to find some berries and apples. At first, I was afraid the berries were poisonous, but I remembered reading how to tell the difference between poison berries and regular berries. I surprisingly found my way back to Natsu. He was training with Igneel. I saw him breathing fire and throwing fire punches to nearby trees while Igneel watched him. I ran to Igneel and showed him the fruits I found. He thanked me and told me to go sit down and watch Natsu. I watched in awe as he punched and kicked. I wish I knew how to do these things... Great, now I'm remembering what Papa said... It played over and over in my head 'you're weak, Lucy. You should've been the one to disappear, not your mom... Not Layla.' This gave me determination to become just as strong as Natsu looks right now. I ran to Igneel and asked, "Igneel, can I learn how to do that? I want to do that with fire too. I want to become strong too." He looked down, "Lucy, my child, you cannot learn this magic because I can only teach one child this, and I chose Natsu. However, you can become strong. I shall help you do that. If you want to become strong, you must train as well."

"Thank you, Igneel! Thank you so much! Can we start now?!"

"Yes, just go stand over there and do 50 push-ups and sit-ups, and 60 squats." I broke a sweat, but obeyed him.

Time skip (3 hours later):

I finished all the warm ups Igneel had given me over all three hours. After I finished squats, sit-ups, and push-ups, he pushed for more warm ups. Now, he said I was ready to begin learning the basics in fighting or self defense. I tried, but I couldn't. At least not without anyone teaching me exactly what to do.

Igneel POV

This is hopeless.. I can't help her without actually helping her. I guess I have no choice. "Lucy, I'll give you the power to use fire and fight along side Natsu." When I said this, her face brightened. I called Natsu over soon after. "Natsu, Lucy. You two will share the power I gave to Natsu. I will have to extract some and give it to Lucy. It's basically one thing in 2 bodies. One can not over use that magic, or it will begin sucking and pulling the other half and may kill that person." They both nodded. My next mission was to extract only half the fire magic carefully, otherwise Natsu will die. This is a risk, but I know Natsu really wanted for Lucy to get stronger... I know Layla wanted her to get stronger as well... Although Lucy already has a magic, Layla wanted Lucy to never use it. It is a fate she wouldn't want Lucy to have. That was to use her celestial magic...

After my thought process, I began taking some magic out of Natsu. I know it hurts him by the look of his wince. He was holding it in. After a good painful 30 minutes, I managed to get half out, more like 1/4. It was glued to Natsu, so it was enough for Lucy. I stuck it into Lucy and she smiled so big.

Lucy POV

I'm so happy. It's like Igneel and Natsu are a part of me now. I can feel the warmth of the fire blazing in me.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much, Igneel!" He smiled back at me and replied, "it's no problem. If like to help any way I can." With that, he left flying away to who knows where. Natsu grabbed my hand and taught me some fire dragon slaying tricks he learned. I learned fire dragon's roar and many other. Natsu was surprised to see me get it so soon, but it was thanks to his practice and magic that I was able to learn so quick. Since he had already knew all these techniques, I absorbed the information easily and performed them good. This has been a great day so far, but now I'm hungry. Then I realized that there were the fruits I brought earlier.

Natsu and I dug in to the food leaving nothing behind. Receiving his magic has me me just like him... Ugh I ate too much.

Natsu POV

I smelled blood... It was coming from Luce. Her wounds opened up again while training. Has she not noticed it? "Luce, you're bleeding..." She reached up to her head and said, "oh I am bleeding." She just left it. I don't like the sight of her bleeding, so I unconsciously wiped it away for her. She blushed bringing me to blush realizing what I did. She asked, "Natsu, you promised we'd be together forever and you'll never leave me right?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"If we do get separated... And you forget our promise or you forget about me... What will happen?"

"That'll never happen. If that happens it would be because I lost my memories from something."

"Okay..."

Igneel appeared soon after. We gathered around him.

"Lucy, Natsu. Because you share your magic, I want it to stay inside of you and not get sucked out to the other. Therefore, I brought something that'll prevent the magic from escaping your bodies. Those are wristbands." He slipped them on our wrists. The color was black. It didn't fit our wrists. Hopefully it won't slip off.

Lucy POV

I'm so happy I ran to Natsu. "Natsu, look! We have matching wristbands now! Now, I'll always know we're connected, so if one of us gets lost, we can find each other. Though, it will work better with the fire magic in us... Then the wristbands ties our fates together! It seals the promise we made together. Agh, but we already sealed it so let's make another promise."

"Sure, what promise?" Natsu questioned.

It took me a while, but I found the perfect promise. Although, it's similar to the previous one... It's fine. "Promise that if I disappear, you'll come looking for me. If I disappear, I'll be waiting for you and won't leave until you come save me or find me."

"Yeah! I'll always come to your rescue and protect you. You just need to call my name and I'll be there as soon as I can. It's a promise. I'll look for you even after death if I have to," he grinned taking his pinky out. I didn't take his pinky first. I wrapped my arm around his arm making sure our wristbands made contact, then sealed it once with our pinkies, then our thumbs.

For the rest of the day, we trained hard. It was hard, but easy. Hard because it was my first time training so hard. Easy because Natsu's fire already knows the techniques and is giving me energy. I'm glad I have something that ties our bonds together. All Igneel, Natsu, and me. This would have to be the best thing that's ever happened to me. Although I wasn't used to training, it's my first step to becoming stronger. The first thing I had to do was push-ups, 300 push-ups. This was intense. I never did more than 10 each day. Then,I had to do a handstand for at least five minutes. Then, I had to do it with only one hand switching it each time I fell. Natsu could do it with one hand too, but he stayed in that position much longer. After I managed to stay in that position for five minutes, I had to hold it for longer than an hour. Natsu made it look so easy. After doing that, I had to only keep myself up with four fingers, then three, then two, then one. Finally, I couldn't use any hands, but I had to blow fire out of my mouth to keep myself in the air. That was most definitely the hardest. After all that, Igneel made us hold giant rocks for the rest of the day on our backs. Whoever dropped theirs first had to do 500 push ups, of course, I lost. These were more push-ups than I did before, but it felt easier, even with the rock on my back. Igneel said it was because I got used to using my arms and that my back became stronger after carrying the rock on my back while training.

Finally, the day has come to it's end. All I can think about is sleep and rest. I don't even care about food right now, I just want to rest and train more tomorrow. However, Igneel said that if we wanted to sleep, we had to capture chickens and birds without using fire, so we did. Well, we tried. We went by the lake, where most birds and chickens were. The birds were there for the fish, while the chickens were just there. I don't know how Igneel wants us to catch them when it's so dark and we can't even use fire for light. Im guessing he's trying to teach us to catch something in the dark? I'm not sure though. Natsu and I managed to catch the chickens, but the birds were extremely hard to catch. They flew everywhere and we couldn't predict where they were going. That's it! Igneel did this to get us to figure the movements of the birds and while it was dark because if we did this during the day, we would just use our eyes to try to catch them, but we're supposed to use our other senses as well. Maybe, this was also to teach us how to know where something or someone is without seeing them... So maybe, we can also learn to conceal our presence as well! Like how the birds mainly glide to avoid too much sound and stay away. Igneel's so smart!

From then on, I explained the situation to Natsu and how to catch the birds. He didn't understand it much, but he got the hang of it. We listened carefully for the slightest noise and located the birds location. We caught one so far. It's weird... It's like the birds can see where we are and are avoiding us, but we can't sense them anywhere as of now. Therefore, we can just do what they do! Hide and conceal our presence and wait for the right moment to strike. We did that and caught 5 more. We now have 6 birds and 10 chickens. I think this is good for now because we learned what Igneel was trying to get us to learn, so we headed back.

"Igneel, we're back!" Natsu and I yelled as we threw the birds and chickens at him. I continued, "you're pretty smart, Igneel. I can't believe that you sent us to catch these birds and chickens to teach us to use our senses rather than rely on our sight and to conceal our presence in order to get those birds." He looked confused, "what? Eh... How do I say this... I was just hungry and I figured you two were too so I sent you on a mission for those... But that was a good idea. I'll do that next time."

I dropped to the ground and got back up, "Ehhhh?! You were just hungry? What?! You can't use this idea next time, idiot! We've already done it! And I take it back, you're an idiot, idiot!"

"But, Lucy, didn't this teach you something new that will get you stronger?" Igneel stated.

"Yeah, you're right... I guess I can thank you even though it wasn't your intention. So thank you."

He smiled, "now get to cooking because I'm starving. I can't cook because I'm too big to do it, and Natsu is knocked out already. Though once he smells food, he'll be awake." I just obeyed and killed the chickens and birds, but after asking their spirits to let us eat them. Then, I used my magic to start a fire for cooking.

Igneel was right. After I finished cooking, Natsu was already up next to Igneel with chicken shaped hearts in his eyes. We all ate, Igneel eating the most since he's the biggest, then Natsu because he's got a big appetite, then me because all I can focus on is sleep and training. After, we all lied next to each other and let the sleep take us over.

Wasn't that training intense? I think there was too much going on here... But stay tuned for the next chapter. Hope you liked it! UsagiNekoChan out! Bye bye!


	4. Flying Egg!

Yo! I recently watched HunterxHunter and I'm done watching it now. It took me 4 days to finish watching it. The ending was so sad T^T i wish there was more to it... I can't even imagine what would happen to me when Fairy Tail ends... I think I'll be so depressed. I only watched it from the beginning to pass time, but along the way, fairy tail has become something so special in my heart. I'm already sad thinking about Fairy Tail ending. OMG... My life would be over! Well enjoy the chapter!

 **Flying Egg?!**

Lucy POV

When I woke up, I stretched right away. After I was finished, I went to wake Natsu up. "Natsu, wake up. Let's get training." Natsu popped his eyes open slowly but saw that the sun wasn't even out yet, so he went back to sleep mumbling, "five more minutes..." This boy is so lazy sometimes, but how is he so strong? I whispered in his ear, "if you're going to protect me in the future, you have to get stronger right?" This time, his eyes shot open and he acted as though he was awake the whole time and was so energetic. He said, "let's fight! I want to see how strong you've become in one day." I was going to fight him, but I realized we haven't even cleaned our cuts and bruises from yesterday yet, so I told him, "Not until we wash up and clean ourselves." He whined, "again? We just bathed like 2 days ago. Do we have to?" I replied, "Yes! You can get infected, idiot.""Fine, but only if you wash my back again and I get to wash yours," Natsu pouted. I agreed. Of course, it was awkward still... But when he told me I was the first to wash his back before, I was so happy... I can't refuse him.

After our bath, Natsu and I fought each other. The outcome? He won. I'm still not at his level yet. I already expected this though, it's not possible to become stronger than him over night. Just then, something flew over our heads and into the forest. We chased after it. We found it on a tree. I was going to climb the tree to get it, but Natsu insisted on going instead. He said it might be dangerous or I might fall. He's keeping his promise on protecting me... But he's not letting me do anything -.- this is boring... When Natsu climbed up the tree and saw what the thing was, he shouted for me to actually climb up to see as well. When I got there, Natsu was examining... An egg?! A giant egg?! It had markings on it that looked like blue fire. Natsu looked at me and claimed, "it's a flying egg!" I sweat dropped, "Baka, it's just an egg that was falling." He stared at it hard and then looked back at me, "I got it, Luce! It's a dragon!" At first I actually thought it was a dragon too, but something about it made me feel like it isn't, so then what is it? I didn't answer him because I wasn't sure myself, so I just said, "let's bring it back to Igneel and ask him." I got off the tree first so I can get the egg when Natsu is handing it to me. After he handed it to me, he got down the tree and we both gently carried it away.

We got to Igneel and Natsu asked, "Igneel, is this a dragon egg? It is right?" Igneel examined the egg and shook his head, "it isn't, but it is something else indeed." I questioned, "then what is it?" He just answered, "who knows? I've never seen such a thing." I sweat dropped for the second time in a day. He acted like he knew exactly what it is. Oh well, I'll just have to research on my own. This led me to go find the tree it was stuck in before. As I reached there, I tested the wind to see which way it came from. I found the direction of the wind and estimated how fast the egg was falling. Then, I looked for any big animal that may have flew by here. I researched for half an hour, but found no clue as to what the egg is, so I sighed in defeat and went back to Natsu. He was sitting on the egg when I got there.

"Natsu? What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to keep the egg warm. It was cold. Come help me. I would ask Igneel, but he might crush it."

I circled around the egg and placed my hand on the egg. Is there even something inside? Oh well, I'll just help Natsu with this. He got off the egg and held one of my hands. He went around the egg and took my other hand caging the egg in between us. Natsu said, "this way, we'll both keep it warm." I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he gave me his toothy grin again. This brought back memories. I remember when Mama and Papa held me like this keeping me warm...

"Ne, Natsu..."

"Yea, Luce?"

"I'll be it's mama and you'll be it's papa... I want it to know the warmth of being loved by it's parents..."

"Eh? That means we're married?!"

Natsu POV

When Luce said that, I immediately blushed. I'm glad she can't see my face right now. I said, "Eh? That means we're married?!" It didn't sound this bad in my head... I hope I didn't hurt her feelings. She suddenly stopped talking and finally yelled, "what? Is mar- marry- marrying m- me that bad? I just want- wanted it to feel special and to know that we're here..." I can tell that she was crying. I called out, "Luce, dragons don't cry remember?" I let go of one of her hand and walked towards her while holding one hand still. I saw her sad crying face and it made me so sad. I hugged her. "But dragons can cry if no one's looking." She immediately let out her cries she's been holding in since the last time she cried. I can tell she missed her mom and dad so much. "Luce, I didn't mean what I said about the marrying. I mean I did, but it wasn't supposed to sound that bad. Listen, I told you that if I broke our promise of us being together forever, I'll marry you right?" She nodded into my chest and I continued, "so that means I don't mind marrying you because we'll always be together." When I said that, she looked up to my face and smiled, but that wasn't all. She kissed my cheek and said, "Thank you, Natsu. But you don't have to marry me I just wanted Happy to feel happy." My face was flushed until I realized what she said.

"Happy? Who's that?" I questioned. She pointed towards the egg.

"Since I'm happy and the reason is because of us finding the egg. I want his of her name to be Happy."

"That's a great name, Luce. I like it. Hey, I'm getting pretty happy too? I think that name fits it perfectly well."

She smiled at me and told me to warm the egg up again. I did as I was told. But then I had a question, "Luce, if we get separated and we don't find each other, wouldn't I have broken two promises? Then, I- no we would still marry right? Or would you hate me for not finding you?"

"If that happens, I don't know... I'll just have to figure it out if that happens."

I looked down and thought it through. "Okay, but don't hate me, okay?"

"I can never hate you. You saved me," she claimed.

That made me relax more now. I'm glad that Luce won't hate me. I just hope I never hurt her... For the rest of the day, we switched off sitting on the egg. When it became dark, we fell asleep right next to the egg still holding hands.

Igneel POV

They must be exhausted after making sure this egg was warm. I've been gone most of the day looking for information on this egg. Looks like there's nothing in the dragon books about this type of egg. I can tell that it's not dangerous. I can feel that it will become something helpful to the both of them. I'm glad I have these beautiful children. One of them would've been dangerous if I had taught the wrong things...

That's all for now(: sorry it's so short, but I'll make it up to you(: oh yeah, positive reviews are welcomed(;


	5. Taken

Ohayou! I'm back! That was quick right? I try to update quick for you all. Shout out to Virgo but Gemini you're the best! You give me great reviews and I appreciate it very much(: thank you for the motivation!

 **Taken**

Lucy POV

A month have passed since I met Natsu. Happy hasn't gotten out yet, so I trained every day with Natsu and left Igneel in charge of the egg. We ran around the forest each day for 4 hours. Our sense of smell, hearing, and eyesight has grown strong. I can sense things 5 miles away from me. I hope for it to become stronger. While training together, our magic became stronger, but it is at it's best when we're near each other. However, it came to a stop when I was captured and taken away.

I was strolling through the forest alone. I knew where to find Natsu because of his smell, so I could find him anywhere as long as he's within 5 miles of me. I ended up walking farther than expected and was ambushed. I couldn't scream because there was something around my mouth and the last thing I saw was darkness. Now, I'm in some type of jail cell. It's dark so I can't see anything. I tried to use fire magic, but something was restricting me from using my fire magic. This led me to touch the things around me hoping to find a hint to where I was. The only thing I could feel was dirt and rocks. I don't know where this place is at all... I don't know where Natsu is at all... Natsu doesn't know where I am at all...

Natsu POV

Luce told me not to go with her on her little stroll through the forest. I wanted to go though because I have a really bad feeling and I might not be able to protect her. I must go too. But Luce was being a weirdo and disappeared into the forest when I looked up. Fine, I won't go. She'll yell at me if I follow her. I guess I'll just go train some more. Ugh, but Luce is the only one I would train with... I'll just go watch Happy and keep him warm.

Time skip (3 hours later)

Where is she? Did something bad happen to her? I have to find her! I ran through the forest trying to track her scent down. I followed it to a river. Her scent stopped here. Where is she?! I couldn't hold in the worrisome anymore and shouted, "Luce! Where are you!?" That caused the birds to leap off into the sky.

I can't just stay here... I have to find a clue to where she is. I don't know where to go from here... Do I cross the river or do I continue searching in the forest? My thoughts came to a stop when I smelled other scents that were here. Someone must've taken her! I have to follow this scent. I followed the scent to a cave. I lit some fire with my hands and searched the cave for Luce. I stopped when I heard someone call my name, or was I hallucinating... That's when I saw blood... I smelled it. It was Luce's blood! I remember her blood from the first day I found her. Her blood left a trail going the opposite side I entered from. There was someone else's blood but that doesn't matter right now. What happened? Who did this? Where's Luce?! Why can't I smell her scent? Why did her blood of trail stop and now I can't smell even that?!

Luce POV

I think I was in some cave... I felt someone walking closer so I backed away. There was a brown haired man holding a lantern. He asked, "you're finally up? Good, let's go." He grabbed my hand to force me up but I put up a fight. I kicked him but I couldn't punch because he held both of my wrists. The only thing I thought of was biting him since kicking wasn't doing any good. When I bit into his arm, he flinched and let go of me grabbing his arm. He yelled, "you idiot! You shouldn't have done that!" Of course I wasn't listening and attempted to run, but I was pulled by my hair the moment I passed the man. He said, "you think you can run? I don't think so." Then he jabbed his hand into me. His nails dug into my stomach and created a hole... I thought he was going to kill me right at this instant, but he didn't go all the way through my body, he stopped half way in my stomach, "I can't let you die yet. At least not until I get my money." He walked out of the cave pulling me limp body from my hair. It must've left a trail of blood. I felt Natsu. He must be near right now. I mustered a little "Natsu" and fainted right after.

When I came to, I was inside of my room. My room?! I got up instantly, but winced when I felt my wound open up and bleed again. Why am I here? I was going to get up, but Spetto San came in, "hime, please don't get up yet. Your wound will open up again. Oh no! It's opened and bleeding again!" She rushed over to me and placed her hand on top of my stomach, "anyone out there? Go get the doctor again!" After 5 minutes, the doctor came in and stitched my wound. Then, he applied some herbs on my stomach and wrapped it up. He soon rushed out.

"Spetto San... You're back."

She smiled and nodded. I know she doesn't want me getting up, but I have to know what's going on, so I got up and walked out of the door. She didnt stop me because she knew I really wanted to go, so she just supported me. When I got to Papa's office, I found him sitting next to the man who kidnapped me. I asked, "Papa, what's going on here? Why is he with you? He kidnapped me!" Papa looked me in the eye, "Lucy, you ran away from home. I asked him to come get you. He said you resisted on coming, so you ran and hurt yourself." My eyes grew bigger. He lied.

"Papa, he lied! He's the one who hurt me!"

The man lied, "she must be hallucinating still. When she fell, she probably hit her head." Papa just nodded. How can he believe him more than his own daughter? Wait... He said he had no daughter anymore... I was going to yell that he was lying again until Spetto San slowly took me out of the room. I waited outside the door. The man walked out with a small bag in his hand. It was probably money. He whispered into my ear, "I'll be back for you," and quietly walked off. I knew that if I told Papa, he wouldn't believe me, so I went to Mama and Papa's room. I wanted to smell Mama's scent... It might not be here anymore... But I miss her so much. I got to their room and lied on the bed taking in Mama's strawberry scent. When I did that, something triggered in my mind.

Flashback (when Lucy was 3 and her mom was still alive)

I ran to her lap and sat on it. She caressed me and smiled, "Lucy, you know I love you very much right?" I nodded happily and hugged her. She continued, "I trust you very much, so I will give you something important to me. However, you shouldn't use it. It is your choice or not in the future, but I would rather have you not use it." I looked to her face, "what is this thing, Mama?" She smiled, "When you open it, you will know, but I hope that day never comes." I looked at her confused, "But Mama, why shouldn't I use it?" She hesitated on telling me, but she ended up telling me, but not the whole thing. She said, "My child, it is not a life I want you to have. Although it is great because you'll have friends, it's bad because in the end, it'll strip you of your most precious moments and eventually take you from the people you love the most." I didn't understand what she meant, but I just nodded. She got up and grabbed a hold of my hands. She placed something onto my hands. It was a brown, old looking key. Then, she pointed to the tall bookshelf and said, "If you decide to use it, you'll find it here."

Flash back end

I rushed to my room and dug through my closet. I know I put it in one of my dress pocket. I found it in a pink dress. Then, I ran back to Mama's room and stood in front of the bookshelf. How do I open this? I threw all the books off the shelf but found nothing. There might be a clue in one of the books. I read through each of the books, gaining new knowledge and learning about magic, fighting skills, demons, monsters, angels, dragons, and last but not least fairies. Although I was in a rush to find out what that 'thing' Mama was talking about, I took my time and enjoyed reading about the fairies. They sound so magical. I wanted to know more, but it came to an end on the last page. I continued reading through every book absorbing new information. For some odd reason, the last book seemed to have the answer I need. It was a book about "The One Magic." I remember Mama telling me that The One Magic was the source of all magic and that it was love, but the book says nothing about love. I read and read until I got to the last page, which was ripped off. However, there was a letter.

Dear Lucy,

If you're reading this, I must not be around anymore and you've decided to use the thing I was telling you about. I can't stop you from doing what you want, so I'll tell you how to get it. But first, I'll tell you once again, this will give you a hard future and will take you from your loved ones. If you do not want this, stop reading and burn this paper. If you want to use it, say "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia, and I command for the opening of this secret passageway." Once you've done that, you'll find what it is. Remember, I love you. I'm going to tell you that I'm not dead. I'm still in Fiore, but I will be disappearing soon. It is fate and I must accept it since I made the decision you're making right now: to learn what this thing is and to use it. I'm sorry... I've always wanted to stay and see you grow up into a fine lady, but I can't. I don't want you to look for me because you won't be able to find me. I love you so much, my one and only daughter. I'm glad I was able to give life to you. I can only hope that you can find it in you to forgive me... Good bye..."

I cried... She's not dead? I knew it! But... Why'd she leave then... So much thoughts were going through my head and it just hurt my head so much. It hurt my heart. I was shaking and my eyes were red and full with tears. Of course I forgive you, Mama. I know you wouldn't leave without a good reason. I know you love me very much... I know... But it still hurts... I lied on the floor and brought my knees to my face. I continued crying for what seemed like hours. Then, I got up and chanted what Mama told me to. When I did that, the bookshelf flew up into the air and stayed in the air. There was a passage with stairs leading down where the bookshelf used to be. I descended the stairway slowly. When I turned back to look into the room, it was gone. Nothing was there. It was just dark, until fire started lighting the way down. I followed it and came to a room full of books and a table in the middle of the room. In the center of the table, was a small treasure chest. I walked to it and tried to open it, but it was locked, so I used the key Mama gave me. It popped right open. Inside, were three golden keys and a small letter saying, "Spirits are not tools. They are living creatures and friends, so I trust you will treat them with care and as an equal. You must make a contract with each of the spirits. Call them out. I give you three incantation that are tied to each key." I took one key, saying the incantation. Out came a beautiful, blue mermaid. I said, "yay! A mermaid! You're so pretty! Can I touch your tail?" I didn't wait for a response and already touched the tail gently. When I looked up, the mermaid was blushing, but when she realized I was looking at her, she yelled, "what do you think you're doing, kid!" I laughed it off as my cheeks got pink from happiness of seeing a mermaid. She relaxed and asked, "were you crying, kid? Your eyes are red. And how did you get that wound?" I nodded with my head drifting downwards. The mermaid got down to my height and hugged me, "you must miss Layla... It's okay, I'll be here to block all the sadness you're feeling. I'll be here to protect you so you won't get an injury like that." She grinned and I smiled too. I said, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. What's your name? How do you know Mama?" She replied, "I'm Aquarius. I know your mom because she was my master. Now, you're my master." We continued to talk until I got sleepy and fell asleep on her tail.

When I woke up, Aquarius was gone. It was probably morning now, but I can't tell because there were no windows. I called Aquarius out by reciting the sheet of paper by her key again. She popped up and said, "finally, let's make the contract. I'll teach you." She taught me how to make a contract with the spirits. She told me all about the other spirits in the spirit world and she taught me the basic incantations for each key whenever I had a new key. I had a question I've been wanting to know all this time so I asked, "What am I?" She replied, "you mean Layla never told you? Oh well it makes sense... But you are a celestial spirit Mage. You summon celestial spirits to aid you in battle, clean up for you, or even play with you." Ohhh... I see... But how is this so bad... I have friends now. After that, I made a contract with Aquarius and told her to go back as I make contracts with the other spirits. They were Cancer and Capricorn. I talked to them separately and tried to bond with them. After finishing our conversation, I ascended the stairs with the three keys in a bag I found in the room. The string was long, so it looked really big on me. I found out how to get back by enchanting the same spell I got in using. When I got back to Mama and Papa's room, it was still dark and the books were set back in place. I proceeded out the door, but was knocked out soon after. Someone hand chopped my neck.

I woke up and was in pain. Everything hurts. I couldn't move. My eyes were blindfolded. Then I heard a familiar voice laughing. It was the man who kidnapped me!

"You must be in great pain right now. After all, I did electrify you, throw you in the ocean, and whip you, but you're a tough girl. You wouldn't just die. This whole week you've been out cold."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I enjoy torturing people. You were supposed to die when I electrified you, but you didn't. You were shaking and screaming 'stop! It hurts!' I just love hearing people scream in fear. You have the sweetest one of all. I guess I'll just keep you alive and torture you every day. Oh yeah, you kept calling for someone. What was that name? Machu? Nachu? Natsu? Give up, because no one has the ability to find this place."

"Where is this place?"

"You really think I'll tell you? No. But since you're weak and can't do anything anyways, I'll tell you. We're on a handmade island. I built it myself. There are other special people I keep to myself too. Welcome to the family. Also, this place is far from any land."

I was scared. I don't know what to do... All I can think about is Natsu... Where are you Natsu? Natsu... You're going to find me right? You're going to keep your promise, right? All I can do is hold on to the hope that Natsu will find me and rescue me...

He spoke again interrupting my thoughts, "you can never leave here. If you leave, I'll find you and I'll kill you. Of course, that's not possible because you can't escape. I'll let you out of that chair and untie the ropes and put you in a cell because you're my special guest. I have to treat you better than the rest." He took the blind fold off and I just felt fear as I saw him smirking. I'm scared. I don't want to be here. Immediately, I looked to see if the bag was still around me. I sighed in my head as I saw it on me still. It's weird though, why didn't he take it? He untied the ropes and led me into a cell. I didn't attempt to escape because I knew he was too strong and fast for me. When I got to the cell and he locked the door behind me, I asked, "do you see this?" as I pointed to the bag next to my thigh. He laughed, "I guess the torture has already made you lose your mind. There is nothing there," and skipped away.

How come he doesn't see it? Is it invisible to other people? Am I the only one who can see it? I didn't want to bother wondering about questions that won't be answered, so I just lied down and let sleep take over me. Natsu... You are coming to save me right?

Natsu POV

I keep hearing Luce call my name. I want to find her. Just where could she be? I don't want to break our promise! She means too much to me and losing her will make me crazy. It's been over a week since she's been taken... Just how do I find her? I wanted her to be here when Happy came out... But it's not going to happen, is it? Luce, please be safe... I'll find you... I will find you one day. I won't stop looking. I know you're out there somewhere. I can feel it. Just stay safe. Igneel and I will come looking for you. I drifted to sleep as I worried about Luce.

"Natsu... Why are you breaking your promise? You didn't come find me... I needed your help, but you didn't come save me. You didn't protect me..." My eyes opened quick as I got up and looked around. It was a nightmare... Luce was covered in blood... Now, I'm sweating... It's morning now too...

"Igneel, let's go find Luce." I waited for an answer, but there was no reply. I got up and looked, "Igneel?" He was no where to be found... He's usually around when I wake up... Then, I felt something warm around my neck, so I looked down. It was a white, scaly scarf. It smelled like Igneel. He didn't leave... He didn't leave. He didn't leave. I kept telling myself that over and over, but when 5 hours passed, I knew he was gone... First Luce, now Igneel? I yelled in frustration, "Luceeeee! Igneellllll! Don't leave me! Where are you!" Even though I said dragons don't cry, I cried. What am I supposed to do now... How am I supposed to go on? I glanced around and only saw an open space and a big egg. At least I still have Happy... Who do I look for? Igneel or Luce? I'll just have to look for them both. I tied the egg onto my back as I cried and embarked on a journey to find my treasures, Luce and Igneel.

So that's the chapter! Hope you liked it! Next chapter, will be a time skip to when they get older. Review and motivate me!


	6. Lost Memories and the Escape

Yo! I'll be gone for the weekend because I'm going camping, so there will not be an update. I repeat, there will NOT be an update. Enjoy!

 **Lost Memories and the Escape**

Lucy POV

It's been 4 years since the man took me from my house. I'm 8 now. There's still been no sign of Natsu... I guess he really did forget about me and he did break his promise... While waiting for his rescue, I trained in this jail cell for so long. I did at least 200 push ups a day, 400 sit ups, 300 pull ups, and 100 squats. I kept myself up in the air with one hand for 5 hours. I trained with the spirits. Supposedly, the iron on my wrists kept me from using magic, but I just couldn't use fire dragon slaying magic. I also used a wooden stick I found in the cell as a katana. I was trying to recall what I read in one of the books at home of katana skills. Of course, I did all of this when Ryo, the man who kidnapped me, wasn't around. He's tortured me for these four years. I can't say the torturing was all bad because it helped me train and build up my endurance.

I really want to leave this place... I miss Natsu and Igneel... If Natsu can't find me, I'll find him...

Natsu POV

I don't know who's who and what's what. The only person I remember is Igneel. Supposedly, Igneel disappeared 4 years ago and I was searching for him, I joined Fairy Tail, and I came with Happy. The members said that while I was on a mission and searching for Igneel at the same time, I was attacked and thrown off a cliff. However, I survived, but my memories of everything but Igneel was gone. I just can't shake the feeling that i wasn't just looking for Igneel.

"Natsu," a small white haired girl called from behind me. I turned around and asked, "sorry.. But what was your name again?" She looked disappointed because she just told me like 3 hours ago, but she looked up and replied, "I'm Lisanna Strauss, sister of Mirajane and Elfman. Remember it this time okay?" I nodded and asked, "what was it that you wanted earlier?"

"I want to take you to our small hut we made," she said as she took my hand and walked me out of the guild. Happy followed. When we got there, we went inside.

"Natsu, when you first came to the guild carrying a giant egg, we got to know each other very fast. We came here all the time with Happy when he wasn't hatched yet. We even slept here. One day, when we were here, I told you this was just like a family with their baby, so I said that we were the parents and Happy was the baby. Do you remember?" I shook my head not knowing the past she was talking about. She continued, "well, you said that we couldn't become that because there was already someone and you were looking for that person. The only person you ever told us you were looking for was Igneel, so I assumed it was Igneel. To this day, it still doesn't make sense, but I want to ask, can you accept me this time?"

I don't know what she's talking about... I don't know what to say... What do I answer with? Is she talking about dating? Aren't we a little too young to be dating? As I was lost in thoughts, Happy exclaimed, "No! Because I already have a mom. Well she's not my real mom but Natsu and her are my parents." What is he talking about now? Who is this person? When I looked at Lisanna's face, I can tell she wanted to know as well. She said, "oh... I see... But who's this person?" I asked Happy too, "yeah, who is this person you're talking about?"

He looked at us and stated, "I don't know. I only heard her when I was in the egg. I don't remember her name, but I remember Natsu and her talking about being my parents." I scrunched up my nose and my eyes trying to remember who she was, but it wouldn't click. Lisanna questioned, "so you don't know?" Happy said, "aye!" Lisanna just sighed in defeat and walked off.

Just who is this girl Happy is talking about? Why does it feel like it's something so important but it's just not ringing a bell. Why is this making me so frustrated?! Aghhhh! There was someone calling me but Happy said he couldn't hear anything. Am I imagining it? This voice... Who's is it?!

Lucy POV

I call for Natsu every day in my head hoping he would hear it and come rescue me... I don't know if I can wait any longer... What if... What if something bad happened to him? What if he's... he's... dead? I can't just sit here all day expecting for him to rescue me! I have to find him and protect him too! We will protect each other! He's all I have. With that in mind, I called Capricorn out to break the iron metal on my wrist and to kick, punch, or do whatever it takes to get me out of here. It made loud noises, so I knew time was short before Ryo was going to get here. Boom! The bars broke down and I was out of the cell in an instant. As I ran through the cold hall, I passed by other prisoners. They were all girls... Ryo is so horrible! I couldn't just leave them, so I called Aquarius, Cancer, and Capricorn out to help me release them. Surprisingly, Ryo hasn't gotten here yet. Maybe he's not on this island right now and is out. Perfect timing! I'll be able to get everyone across the ocean with the help of Aquarius. After getting everyone out, Cancer and Capricorn went back to the spirit realm while Aquarius stayed. I led everyone out of the building, to the shore, and into the water. Some were complaining, "don't tell me you want us to swim across? You must be crazy!" These girls complaining were in their teens. I can tell they didn't use any magic. I quieted them, "Is that any way to treat the person who just saved you?" There were tick marks popping out on top of their heads. I continued, "if you want to swim, you are more than welcomed to, but I got you in the water so Aquarius and use her magic to push us to the nearest city or village." The girls calmed down and just turned their backs to me. Oh well, let's just get everyone out of here before Ryo returns. I asked Aquarius to do what she does best and get us out of here. She said, "okay okay. No need to be so bossy," she smirked, "you'll enjoy this the most." She and I started quarreling when I turned 6 because she said I didn't need to act like a baby anymore. Suddenly, a wave scooped the girls up and were pushed rapidly away from the hand made island. However, I was sent spinning in a water tornado. Curse you, Aquarius! I yelled as she went back to the spirit realm. In no time, the girls landed swiftly on shore, while I was thrown dangerously to a light house. Aquarius is always like this! Ugh! I got up and ran to check if the girls were okay. When I reached them, they were up and crying tears of joy. Some recognized the place we landed on and started looking for their family. One by one, found their family. I guess they were all from around here. When the last girl with me reunited with her family, she thanked me and left.

Looks like I should be setting off to find Igneel and Natsu. The first thing I did was ask where I was. I was in Acalypha Town. I remember Mom telling me about this town. This town is where Dad and Mom met, specifically in the merchant guild "Love & Lucky." I'm glad I got to visit this town.. I've always wanted to come here. Here I am now. I looked up in the sky, "Mom, I've escaped and now I'm at the very place you met Dad. I miss you..."

Well there's no point in crying when I have so much to do. I have to find the forest Igneel and Natsu were. I went to the train station and asked for a ticket to the Heartfilia Konzern, but he stated, "No jewels, no ticket!" I guess I have only two choices now, walk or secretly get on the train. I would ride the train but what if I happen to see Natsu while walking there? I'll just walk. I now start my journey to find Natsu and Igneel. Oh and of course, Happy.

That was a short chapter again. I know. I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you on the next chapter! I promise! Until next time!


	7. Reunited

Hi! Camping was fun! How was your summer so far? I hope it was great! Now, let's start the chapter(: this chapter is a time skip to when Lucy meets Natsu in Hargeon.

 **Reunited**

Lucy POV

Over the past 8 years, I've been searching for Natsu and Igneel for a long time. I always kept my profile low and never really paid attention to outside news. I am still looking for them today. It's been difficult without them, but I managed. At least I had my spirits. I've collected all kinds of keys, perfected using the katana, and trained my fire dragon slaying magic to the minimum. I could've used it to the maximum, but I remember Igneel telling us that I might drain the magic from Natsu.

I've heard news of a salamander in Hargeon, so I'm going to check it out. Even though I usually don't listen to news that may be fake, something is pulling me to go check in Hargeon. I know for a fact that it isn't Igneel, because he wouldn't show up in a town, especially because he's so big. However, it could be Natsu.

I got off the train and searched the town. I halted my search when I saw a magic shop. I went to check it out and saw a plue key. I've always wanted this! I had enough jewels, but I didn't want to use a lot of money on this, so I used my looks. I got on top of the cashier and posed the best I can. Unfortunately, he wouldn't lower it too much because he said I didn't look too feminine and innocent. He said my body looked fine like a women, especially my bust, but he said a woman shouldn't be carrying around a katana and wearing baggy pants. Ugh, are my looks that bad!? I stomped out of the shop and heard a whole bunch of squealing. I head a girl saying "It's the Salamander!" And running off in the direction of a crowd. I pushed through the crowd and say a talk man wearing a cape. Suddenly, something took over me. I started hopping towards the man and my heart clenched. What is this!? It has to be a spell! I looked towards the rings he wore. He used charm magic, an illegal magic. Out of no where, someone broke through the crowd yelling "Igneel!" and broke the spell. The spell broke! I have to get out of here! Then, I realized that the spell can only be undone if I meet my fated partner. Also, he said... Igneel, and the voice! I stopped in my tracks and looked towards the girls throwing and kicking the man who rushed into the crowd. I saw a flash of pink.

Natsu POV (before he ran through the crowd)

Ugh. I feel like throwing up. "We are arriving at Hargeon Town now. If this is your stop, you may now get off the train," a voice said from the speaker. Just then, the train stopped. I stuck my head out the window because I felt something coming up my throat. Happy had taken off, already outside. Suddenly, the train started moving again and I was yelling, "Save meeeee!" as Happy turned around and flew to get me. He got me out and flew us back to Hargeon. When he let me go, we started walking passed buildings. I asked, "Happy, it has to be Igneel right?" Happy answered, "aye! The Salamander uses fire so it has to be Igneel." Just then we saw girls circling someone yelling, "Salamander Sama, burn me with your fire!" Happy and I looked at each other and rushed off to the crowd. When we reached the middle, I yelled for Igneel but was shocked when it wasn't. I asked, "who are you?" And the man answered, "I am the Salamander, does it ring a bell?" Happy and I didn't even wait for him to finish and we were already walking away from him. All of a sudden, girls started jumping on us, pulling my hair, and hitting me while shouting, "How dare you ignore Salamander Sama! Apologize!"

Lucy POV

I ran through the girls and stood in front of Natsu protecting him. The girls yelled, "who are you!? Why are you protecting him! I know, you planned this with him didn't you?" Then they tried to grab my hair. However, with my fast reflexes, I dodged and pulled Natsu away from the crowd and into hiding. There was a blue cat flying after us too. Then, I let go of Natsu's hand and he thanked me. He said, "those girls were crazy! If you didn't come save me, I might've died," and the blue cat ayed. My eyes locked with his eyes and I immediately started crying. He panicked not knowing what to do and said, "d-don't cry. Dragons don't cry." I cried even more remembering when he first told me that. He exclaimed, "wait, you're not a dragon... Sorry for calling you a dragon. Now don't cry anymore?" I stopped crying, looked at him, and questioned, "do you know me?" He looked beyond confused and answered, "how am I supposed to know you when you don't even know yourself?" I sweat dropped. He's still an idiot.

"No, do you remember who I am?"

"No... Am I supposed to? Have we met before? If I met you when I was a kid, I'll tell you that I lost my memories when I fell off a cliff. Do you know who I am?"

"You're Natsu Dragneel... And you," I pointed to the blue cat, "you're Happy, aren't you?"

Happy said, "aye! But how do you know us?"

I guess Natsu really has lost his memories... And Happy was a cat, huh? A flying cat. It's fine that they don't know me... As long as I finally found Natsu and Happy.

I lied, "oh, I don't know you. I just heard about the both of you before." Natsu said "ohhhh" as Happy looked at me suspiciously. He was about to say something but I soon changed the subject, "are you hungry? Let's go eat! It's my treat!"

"Yosh! I'm hungry!" Natsu pumped.

"Aye! We didn't have money but looks like she will be paying," Happy exclaimed.

I let them choose any place they wanted and when they chose a place and got their food they dug in right away. Food was splattering everywhere, but I didn't mind since it brought back memories when I was with Natsu. Natsu talked while eating, "chank yor sho murch for de pood!" I knew what he was saying even though no one would know. I just said, "you're welcome" and continued to watch them eat. When they were half way finished with a bowl, I ordered more knowing they were yet to be full. Finally, they finished their food rubbing their big bellies. Natsu thanked me once again and asked me for my name. I hope this triggers his memories... "My name is Lucy Heartfilia." He smiled and said, "that's a nice name, Luigi." I sweat dropped. He never gets my name the first time I tell him... I hit his head, "it's LUCY." He decided to call me by the nickname he once gave me: Luce.

Natsu POV

She seems familiar... Her voice... It sounds like someone... Her name... It sounds like someone I know... This seems like déjà vu. Ugh, who is she? Luce... Luce... Luce... Why is this name so familiar?!

I gave up on thinking about these things I won't remember, so I just thanked her one last time and was about to head back to the guild when she grabbed my hand and said, "can't I go with you?" I don't know... Is she a Mage? I hesitated, but answered, "yeah, but wait here. Let me talk with Happy about it." She let go of my hand and and waited as Happy and I went off around the corner. Happy said, "She sounds familiar... But I don't remember her. I know I've heard her before..." I agreed. After a short silence, we laughed it off and agreed to take Luce with us to the guild. When we turned the corner, Luce was already gone.

Lucy POV

I heard Natsu and Happy saying how my voice was familiar. I guess a part of Natsu does remember me. Happy must've heard me while he was in his egg.

Suddenly, the man claiming to be the Salamamder walked to me. He said, "would you like to join my guild?" I replied, "No. You're just an imposter, a total fake." He got mad and did something that made me faint. When I came to, I was tied to a chair. The imposter said, "Welcome to my slave ship. As you already know, I am not the Salamander. I am Bora of the Province." I stared blankly at him and questioned, "who?" He only fell back in disappointment. He said, "who cares if you don't know me. Pretty soon, you're going to shake in fear whenever you hear of me," as he walked closer to me. I broke free from the ropes and attempted to call Aquarius out. However, Bora grabbed my hand and stopped me, "how'd you get out of the ropes?" I retorted, "It was too easy untying the knot on the rope. You should've been more careful." He seemed to be getting angrier. In fury, he took my keys and threw them out into the water.

I was about to throw a fist of fire at him until the Natsu broke through the roof and Happy grabbed me flying off. As Happy and I got high enough, I saw Natsu getting nauseous and his face turning green. In concern, I shouted, "Happy, let me down! We have to help him!" Happy said, "it's okay, Natsu got this," and continued flying. In the midst of air, we started to fall.

"Happy?! Why are we falling?!"

"I can only fly for an amount of time."

When I splashed into the water, I felt my spirits. That meant their keys were near by, so I took a deep breath and dived into the water. I saw it at the very bottom of the sea. I grabbed it and swam up for air. When I caught my breath, I called Aquarius out. She glared, "I told you not to call me when I'm on a date with my boyfriend." She emphasized on the "boyfriend." I yelled at her to stop making fun of me and she just swayed the boat, Happy, and me to the shore. She did it again! Ugh! She said, "Tch, I missed. I accidentally swept the boat to shore as well." I yelled, "so you were aiming for me?!" She ignored me and waved saying, "don't call me out again for the next few weeks. I'll be with my booyyfrieend." Just like that, she left into the spirit realm.

Damn her! I can get boys too! I just choose not to! Oh, who am I kidding. I'm not attractive -.- boom! My attention was back to the ship now. There was fire every where. On top of the ship was Natsu. As Bora threw fire at Natsu, Natsu ate them. Happy asked, "you're not surprised?" I nodded and he explained, "Natsu is a fire dragon slayer. He came here looking for Igneel, a real dragon." He swear dropped realizing how much of a idiot they are. I asked, "so you didn't even stop to think that a giant dragon, that would be very noticeable, would not be here." Happy lifted his finger and stopped as he was shocked that what I said was true. Natsu, who was listening to our conversation, seemed to have done the same thing, forgetting about the enemy in front of him. I noticed Natsu not paying attention as Bora leaped straight at him. I jumped in front of Natsu and grabbed Bora's hand before he can land a punch and threw him into the building in front of us. Natsu looked surprised.

"You're strong! Let's fight when we get to the guild."

He pulled my hand and we ran while Happy flew. Soon enough, the security guards were chasing us. We laughed and ran faster.

Time skip (next morning):

Last night, after the chase, we had rented a hotel room. Now, we are boarding the train to Fiore. As soon as we stepped on the vehicle, Natsu's eyes twirled and his mouth puffed up.

"Natsu?! What's wrong?"

Happy answered, "He's always like this. Don't worry. He gets motion sickness on vehicles."

"I see... But why?"

"I don't really know for sure. It's just been this way since he was young. Maybe, it's because he's a dragon slayer."

I'm a dragon slayer too... But I'm not affected by this. I think it's a good thing actually... I don't want to look the way he's looking now.

Natsu had his head out the window and as the train started to move, he almost fell out of the window. I managed to grab him before he fell. He still looked green... How can I help? Before I knew it, I had already lied his head on my thighs and ran my fingers through his soft hair. Slowly, Natsu started drifting off to sleep and Happy said, "They liiiiiiike each other."

Natsu POV

Luce had pulled me back onto the train before I fell out and placed my head on her lap. I accepted this and breathed in her scent. It smelled of strawberry and vanilla. This was calming and relaxing. Then, Luce ran her fingers through my hair causing me to blush, but I brushed it off and drifted to sleep.

Time skip (15 min later):

"We are arriving at Magnolia shortly. If your exit is here, prepare to get off." When I heard that, I shot my eyes open. Luce was asleep. My eyes were fixed on only her and then my head started hurting. I got up and accidentally pounded my head into Luce's head. That only hurt my head more. I sat next to her and pushed my hands on my head hoping for the headache to stop. I can feel that Luce and Happy were worried because they both came to my side right away asking me what was wrong. I couldn't see them because I shut my eyes, but I kept seeing flashes of a girl's back. Her hair was swaying in the air gently. I couldn't tell what color it was. I only saw black and white.

"Natsu!"

It was Luce calling me. I opened my eyes and saw her hugging me tightly. When she saw that I was okay, she let go.

"What happened, Natsu? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Geez, Luce. You're just like Lisanna. She always worried about me."

I shouldn't have said that... That only brought back sad memories... I can tell Happy was pretty sad about it too.

"Who's Lisanna?"

"Eh... But I'm fine. Nothing too weird happened. This happens every once in a while..."

I managed to change the subject, but it's still lingering in my mind. But I moved it aside when I realized that this headache was the worst I had so far. Before, it was only flashes for a second, a little pinch to my head and more flashes, or just my head hurting. Why is it that this time, my head hurt so much and the flash of memory I saw was longer?

"Let's get off the train before we miss it."

That was Luce who said that. She's right, this is our stop. I don't think I'll survive staying on this monster much longer. Wait... That's pretty weird... I didn't feel like throwing up when I woke up at all... Is it because of my headache that I forgot I was on a train? Ugh! All this thinking is making me have a larger headache! Let's just get off the train.

We headed for the guild. When we got to the front doors, I kicked them open yelling, "Tadaima (I'm back)!"

Lucy POV

Natsu kicked the doors down, earning people's attention. A man with dark blue hair punched Natsu in the face yelling, "You don't need to kick the doors down fire brain!"

"What was that, ice freak?!"

Soon enough, they were head to head, glaring each other down, and yelling "insults" back and forth. I saw the guild symbol and I couldn't believe my eyes. This guild is Fairy Tail!

How was it? I'm feeling unmotivated because I don't get reviews and I just feel like this isn't a good fanfic, so I might end it if I don't feel motivated to write this anymore. For now, I'm still writing chapters, but I don't know if this will be good to continue. But, I hope you have a great summer once again!


	8. Welcome to the Family

Yo! Thank you for the reviews! It's nice to receive some motivation(: I'll continue the story for now.

 **Welcome to the Family**

Lucy POV

This guild is Fairy Tail! I remember reading about the fairies in Mom's book. To this day, I still want to know whether fairies have tails or not.

"Are you here to join the guild?"

I turned towards the location of the voice. The voice was from a girl with long white hair. She was really beautiful.

"Y-yea..." This was really awkward for me because I don't know what to do, so I called for Natsu. However, he ignored me and continued fighting the dark blue haired boy. I continued calling for him, but he didn't answer. This was really ticking me off, so I stomped to them. When I got there, I pushed their heads apart and yelled, "would you two stop it! And Natsu, you dare ignore me?!" Natsu and the other man cowered in fear saying, "We're sorry!" The guild was silent for 5 seconds, and soon bursted into laughter. I could hear, "Someone other than Erza can make them this scared" and "she's tough! I like her! That's man!"

"Where would you like your guild mark and what color?"

It was the white haired lady again. I pointed to my right hand and replied, "pink..." Because it'll remind me every time from now on that Natsu is the reason I'm here. She brought out something and pressed it on my hand. When she removed it, there it was, the guild mark that Natsu has too. The white haired lady introduced, "My name is Mirajane Strauss, but you can call me Mira. The man over there that's been saying 'man' is my brother Elfman. The man that was fighting with Natsu is Gray Fullbuster. That girl reading her book in the back is Levy McGarden. Those two boys hanging around her are Jet and Droy. That girl drinking out of the barrel is Cana..." She continued telling me everyone's name. When she was finished, I thanked her and skipped to Natsu.

"Look, Natsu. I have a guild mark now!"

He waved me off, but something caught his eyes.

Natsu POV

"Look, Natsu. I have a guild mark now!"

I waved Luce off, but I looked at the corner of my eye. I wanted to say, "that's good then. You're a part of the family now," but something else caught my eyes. She had a black wristband that looked exactly like my wristband. The smell is exactly the same too. What could this mean? Ack! My head... It hurts. Why?!

There they were, pieces of my forgotten memories. I can see me sleeping next to a girl and Igneel. We were all cuddling near each other. Just who is this person?! I was snapped out of this when Luce started shaking me.

"Why are you shaking me, Luce?"

"You looked like you were in pain."

"Oh, my head just hurts a little, but it will be fine after some food."

I was about to head to Mira for some food, but Gray punched me.

"What was that for?!"

"Ah, gomen (sorry). There was a bug on your face."

"You didn't have to punch me, pervert! And go put your clothes on!"

He was literally naked. I can see Luce blushing and turning away as Gray approached her.

"Miss, may I borrow your underwear?"

Lucy POV

Did he just ask for my underwear?! Gray's a pervert! I punched the top of his head, leaving a bumb on it, and explained, "first of all, my name is Lucy. Second of all, don't just strip. Third of all, I will not give you my underwear!" Before I knew it he had clothes on and was hiding behind Natsu.

Natsu slapped his cheek and said, "ah, gomen. There was a mosquito on your cheek." This led the two of them into another fight. However, it wasn't just the two of them this time, everyone joined in on the fight. They all jumped on each other and chairs and tables were flying everywhere. Mira even got hit by a chair.

Ah what the heck. That looks fun. I'll join in too. I jumped into the fight and threw punches at anyone or anything I touched. I wasn't exactly aiming for anyone, I was just swinging my fists because everyone seemed to be doing the same thing. This fight came to a halt when the master stopped us. He grew big and yelled, "what are you doing kids?! If you keep doing this, the whole guild will fall apart! Also, I've got so many complaints from the council again! Natsu, you caused so much trouble! It isn't just Natsu, it's all of you!" The guild went so silent you can hear a pin drop, but the master continued, "but that doesn't matter because you had fun and you returned safely, right? The magic council just sends me papers to fill everyday that has no use! So let's just burn them all and party! Natsu, do the honors." Everyone soon cheered and pumped their fists in the air. Natsu shot a fire ball at the papers Master crumbled up and ate it. Master walked down the stairs and towards me.

"What's your name, my child? Are you a new member?"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I just joined the guild today."

He smirked as he stretched his arm around to my butt. Of course, I just smacked his hand away and Mira laughed at how Master is always like that. Then, Master introduced me to the whole guild and everyone surrounded me trying to get to know me. Before I knew it, the sun was replaced with the moon already.

Dang it! I was so caught up in getting friendly with everyone that I forgot to look for a place to stay... This is bad...

"Luce, what're you doing? Aren't you going home?" Natsu asked.

"Eh... You see... I don't have a place to stay tonight."

"That's all? You can come with Happy and I to our house. We've got plenty of room."

"Really? That'd great! Thanks! I was worried I might've had to sleep outside. You're a life saver!"

We all walked side by side. When we got to our destination, Natsu and Happy invited me in. He said they had plenty of room. What a liar! There's paper and trash everywhere!

"Natsu, why is your house so messy? Where would I be able to sleep?"

"Messy? This isn't messy? You can just make room on the ground and sleep."

"Baka! I'm not sleeping on this floor and in this atmosphere!"

"Suit yourself."

Natsu and Happy stripped and went into a room I presume to be the bathroom. Ugh, I'll clean this place up before they get out. I'll show them what a house that is NOT messy looks like. I set off to clean. About thirty minutes later, I finished my task and I fell asleep on the now clean, sparkling floor.

Natsu POV

"Happy, lately my headaches have become stronger. I want to remember, but it's like I don't want to remember."

"Aye, I can tell. You look tired from the headaches."

"Let's hurry it up and get out so we can take a big rest."

We got out of the bathroom and walked into the living room. So clean! The house was sparkling and looked like new, no, even better! Happy went into his room and fell asleep. Just where is Luce? I skimmed the room and saw Luce sleeping peacefully on the floor. She must've worked hard. I carried her bridal style into my room and lied her on my bed. What is this nostalgic feeling? Why does it feel like something similar had happened before. Once again, my head hurted. I saw a memory.

There was the same girl I kept seeing, Igneel, and me. The girl said, "Natsu, take off your clothes. Let me clean them for you."

"Why? They're already clean enough."

"No, they're extremely dirty. I'll wash both our clothes."

I obeyed her and gave her my clothes and then ran straight for the lake to wash myself. When I came back, my clothes were hanging on a rope near a fire. Her clothes weren't washed because she was asleep. I slipped my half dry pants on and carried her to sleep next to Igneel. I fell asleep right next to her.

Why is it that my memories are becoming more clear... But I still can't figure out who the girl in my memories is.

Luce turned in her sleep and mumbled, "Natsu..." Why is she calling me? Is she cold? I pulled the blanket over her, but she said, "c-cold." I guess she really is cold. Is she sick? I placed my right hand over hers and my left over mine. Nope, not sick. I guess I have no choice. I'll just warm her up with my body heat. I climbed into bed with her and moved her closer to me. This caused me to blush deeply.

Lucy POV

I was having dreams of the past again... When I was locked in the freezer by Ryo. Because he locked my fire dragon magic, I couldn't use fire to warm myself up. My body heat was warmer than before receiving the fire magic, but it wasn't enough to keep me warm in the freezer that was below 0 degrees. Ryo said I wasn't ordinary for surviving that... But I guess it was thanks to Natsu's fire magic that I survived it. I remember I was always calling for Natsu and I still remember how cold I was.

I woke up slowly and saw Natsu sleeping soundly next to me. I blushed a deep red and was panicking. That was until Natsu mumbled, "Luce... Welcome to the family." If I didn't have the dragon super hearing, I wouldn't have been able to hear that, but I heard it. I smiled and snuggled closer to Natsu as I took in his scent. I missed this...

"I'm glad I have you back, Natsu. Thank you for bringing me here, to Fairy Tail, to you..." And with that, I let sleep take over me again.

That's all for this chapter. Sorry if it's short. I just go with the flow and end when I feel like it's the right time to end. Thank you for the reviews again! And I would love to hear more from you!


	9. Saving Macao and Learning about Lisanna

Back fast! I finally watched the new Fairy Tail episode and it just motivates me so easily to write. I have so many ideas I might forget. Mashima sensei is the best(:

 **Saving Macao and Learning about Lisanna**

Lucy POV

Geez... Natsu and Happy left me this morning. I overslept because I haven't had a good night sleep like that in such a long time -.- they're so mean. I'll catch up with them at the guild later, but first, I need to find me a place to stay.

I walked to every apartment near the guild to look for any available rooms. Of course, they had to be at a reasonable price. So far, I've had no luck. Every apartment I went to, the rooms were either all taken,cost too much, or were too small. As I walked down a canal I stressed so much, but I stopped when a weird looking woman called out to me.

"You there, are you looking for a place to stay?"

I became interested and listened more. She took me into a room.

"This place is only 70,000 jewels a month."

"70,000 jewels!? You're crazy!"

"This place is pretty big and you should be lucky you even found this place. Other places are 80,000 jewels a month."

"I guess you're right... I'll take it!"

"You made a good choice. Let's go sign some papers."

After signing some papers, I went to buy myself a bed. Right now, I can only afford to use money on a bed. I don't think I'll need much furniture yet. After I placed the bed in my room, I went off to the guild.

"Master! Please, go find my dad! He's been gone for a week now," Romeo pleaded. Master just shook him off.

"I can't. It would be hurting his pride. You were the one who told him to go so the other kids would be impressed. As much as I'd like to go, we must believe in him and wait for his return."

"Master, you jerk!" Romeo yelled as he threw a punch to Master.

I went to Mira and asked her information about what job his dad took and where it was. When she finished, I ran off. When I reached the guild doors, Natsu was also rushing out. I caught up to him and asked, "did something happen to your father, too? To make you want to save Romeo's dad."

"Yea... My old man disappeared on July 7, X777... To this day I'm still looking for him. I don't know why he left."

So that's what happened to Igneel... I hope we'll both be able to find him one day.

On our way to Mt. Hakobe, it was silent. We can just hear Natsu's footsteps. My footsteps were silent because I've trained myself that way so my location wouldn't be given away so easily. When we got to the mountain, it was snowing and cold. Because Natsu and I were fire dragon slayers, we weren't affected the the cold. However, I can't let him know that I have this magic... He'll have to find out on his own... When his heart truly yearns for the memories of his childhood... When he's gotten rid of his problems now and is ready to accept the past... Until then, he cannot know that we've met before and that I know him. I know he doesn't remember because he doesn't want to remember me now and he has something else troubling him... It hurts because of that. I'm someone he doesn't want to remember and there's someone who's taken a special place in his heart. That someone is probably Lisanna. When he talked about her in the train, he was sad, so I asked who she was. He changed the subject though. That just shows that she's the one he yearns for. How did all this not letting Natsu know about my magic turn to Lisanna, who's probably Natsu's lover? Ugh... Let's just get back to the real problem: finding Romeo's father.

As we continued up the snowy mountain, the storm got stronger and stronger. I called out Horologium to prevent any suspicions. Suddenly, we were attacked by a Vulcan.

"A woman? I'll take her to be my wife!"

He pulled me out of Horologium and carried me away. Natsu tried to follow, but he couldn't move fast because of the winds from the storm. The Vulcan dropped me in a cave and tried to touch me. I kicked him away from me and noticed something. There was something within him... Could he be Romeo's father? That means I can't hit him too hard, so I'll call out Taurus. Before I can even call him out, Natsu came in but was kicked out into the snow storm again. 'That idiot!' I thought. I called Taurus out and got him to knock the Vulcan unconscious, but Natsu came flying in and kicked Taurus.

"Natsu?! He's on our side!"

"He looks just like the Vulcan though."

I was about to yell at him until the Vulcan shone brightly and turned into a man. Natsu ran to him and shouted, "Macao, wake up! Romeo is waiting for you!" Slowly, Macao's eyes started opening.

"Natsu and an unknown lady? Does this mean you're finally moving on from Lisanna?"

When he said that, Natsu winced. I guess something bad happened to her.

I interrupted, "My name is Lucy. I'm a Fairy Tail member now. We came here to bring you back to Romeo. He's really worried. We should get going before it gets too dark."

They nodded in agreement. Natsu and I supported Macao by holding his arms over our shoulders. We didn't run to the guild though. This time, we rode a carriage back. Of course, Natsu got car sick and I left him lie on my lap. When I was sure he fell asleep, I was going to ask Macao something, but he interrupted.

"Looks like you two are lovey dovey. It must be nice to be young."

I blushed but asked, "who's Lisanna and what happened between her and Natsu?"

He got serious, "are you sure you want to know? If you like Natsu, it would hurt you."

"I want to know."

"Lisanna is Mira and Elfman's younger sister. When Natsu lost his memories, Lisanna was always there for him. She explained things to him about our guild and told him of our history and adventures. Slowly, Natsu started to develop feelings for her, but he denied them out of embarrassment, or so we think. Everyone can tell that Lisanna also had feelings for Natsu. Natsu never asked her out or anything. It was said that Natsu promised to find Lisanna if she ever disappeared, but we're not quite sure. One day, Lisanna went on an S-class mission with Mira and Elfman, but never returned... Elfman used his take over magic to protect Mira, but the Beast's control was taking over Elfman. Lisanna tried to revert him back, but was hit and thrown a far distance. Her last moments were with Mira... They said her body disappeared into light. Natsu was hurt. He wanted to protect her. He stopped coming to the guild for a couple weeks. Then, one day he came to guild smiling and happy. Everyone knew he was faking it, but we couldn't say anything. This was only 2 years ago."

I had no idea... It must've been hard on Natsu to lose the person he loves. That's what is keeping him from remembering. I wish I could've met Lisanna and been there with Natsu...

"Oh, but don't tell Natsu I told you this. He'll probably get mad."

"My lips are sealed."

Soon, we reached Magnolia and we got off. Natsu was up and helping me support Macao. As we got closer to the guild, we saw Romeo sitting near the street. Romeo glanced at us and came running with tears in his eyes. He hugged Macao causing him to fall back.

"Why were you gone so long?"

"I wanted to impress you by killing more than 12 vulcans, but the twelfth one took me over."

"Baka, you didn't need to impress me. I am already impressed by you. You being in Fairy Tail, raising me, and doing this is already more than enough."

We didn't want to stand and ruin a family reunion, so we walked off in the direction of Natsu's house and my house.

"Arigatou (thank you) Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee."

We waved Romeo goodbye for the day and went to our own house. Natsu went his way and I went my way.

When I got home, I went to take a bath. Natsu must've really loved Lisanna... If I wasn't taken, would he have loved me? What am I thinking! This all happened for a reason, right? I really hope so...

That's all for this chapter. I know, short again. But review, if you have time(:


	10. Lullaby

Hey! I'm back yet again. Reviews from my readers are amazing. Yes, I know the story isn't smooth, but it's fine right?

 **Lullaby**

Lucy POV

Flashback:

"Luce, let's form a team. You, me, and Happy."

"Me? You want me on your team?"

"Yeah! Why not? We've already worked together to get Macao back and we made a great team."

"I'll be glad to join your team."

"Good! Now let's go on a mission!"

(Flashback end)

And that's how I got to join Natsu's team. Now, Erza and Gray are a part of this team. We are investigating a dark guild, Eisenwald.

As usual, Natsu got motion sickness as soon as we got on the train. Erza knocked him out.

"Erza? You don't particularly need to knock him out. If you lay him down on your lap, he'll fall asleep on his own."

"Believe me, I've tried that. He threw up on me though."

"But it worked before..."

I took Natsu from Erza and placed his head on my lap. His face changed to look calm. Happy slept on my head. Gray stared out the window as Erza and I continued our conversation.

"He seems calm now. Looks like it only works with you."

"Well yeah, I have known him for a long-"

I cut myself off realizing what I had said.

"You guys knew each other for a long time?"

I hesitated on telling her the truth, but told her little information anyway.

"Yeah... We met when we were younger, but he doesn't remember me because he lost his memories."

"Ah, have you told him?"

"No... It's not important. Even if he's forgotten the past, I can create more and better memories with him."

"Does that mean your memories with him weren't pleasant?"

"They were... Things happened... That's all. I don't think he wants to remember anyways. My mom once told me that even if someone loses their memory, as long as they want to remember, it'll come back. However, if even a part of them doesn't want to remember, then their memories won't come back. So, because he hasn't remembered yet, I'm taking it as he doesn't want to remember me."

"I see. I know he'll remember for sure. If you were someone important to him, he'll remember."

"Sure..."

"Anyways, Lucy, Gray. I overheard some men in a bar talking about a sealed magic item called Lullaby. At first, I thought they were just regular mages, but then I heard 'Erigor.' He's the shinigami of the dark guild I told you about. He only takes assassination requests. I plan on going straight to the guild after getting off the train, so you guys come along as well."

We nodded. As we were getting to our stop, we got up to get ready. I set Natsu on the chair as I had to get my package from the top. Then, we got off the train. As the train took off, it clicked in my head that we forgot Natsu on the train.

"Minna... We left Natsu on the train."

Natsu POV

Ugh... My head hurts... I feel sick.

I opened my eyes to see that Lucy, Erza, Happy, and ice princess was gone. But that was all I can process until I felt motion sick again. That was until a man walked toward me and said his name was Kageyama. We chatted for a while, but he suddenly kicked me. I was going to punch him back, but I couldn't due to my motion sickness. I only managed to hit him 5 times as he hit me about 10 times. Then, the train stopped, and I felt my energy flow into me as my motion sickness stopped. Kageyama suddenly dropped a strange looking flute. I caught a glimpse of it and attacked Kageyama with my "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." Suddenly, the train started to move again so I jumped out of the window and crashed into Gray.

"Watch out, fire brain!"

"You were in my way, ice princess!"

That was all I managed to say until I got motion sickness again. However, I realized that I had to tell them about Kageyama. I slowly explained to them about him being from the guild Eisenwald. Erza punched me in return.

"Baka, why didn't you stop him?"

"Nani? Why?"

"He's from the dark guild I was talking about before."

"Huh? Anyways, he was carrying around some strange flute with skull."

Lucy POV

Flute with skull? That can only mean one thing. I've read about it before. That flute... It's Lullaby!

"That flute is Lullaby! It can suck out souls of anyone who hears it's tune! That's not good. We have to hurry!"

We arrived at Oshibana station only to see that it is in bad shape. We rush in to see the army beat up and hurt. I realized what they were planning to do in no time and rushed in immediately trying to prevent what was going to happen. We stopped when Erigor blocked our way. Erza asked, "what are you trying I do?"

I answered her instead, "He plans on using the broadcast system to play Lullaby's tunes throughout the whole town...but something doesn't make sense. Why these citizens? It just doesn't make sense." Then I thought, 'if I didn't know any better, I would've went for the higher ups... That's it! They're just trying to trap us here! Their true motive is for the guild masters!' I was about to tell everyone, but Erigor cut me off.

He said, "sugoi! You know my plan. That saves my breath. Those people that are going to die are merely being punished for their sins."

That made me mad. Even though he's not really taking their souls, no lives should be punished for their sins this way. They are punished as they go on with life. Things happen according to fate and that is their punishment. No one should take lives too early.

"Tch. If it isn't Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu knew who it was immediately from the voice, "Kageyama!"

Kageyama blasted snake- shaped magic at me. I won't be able to dodge in time!

"Don't you dare bring Lucy into this! Your opponent is me!" Natsu yelled as he jumped in front of me releasing fire at the snakes.

"Arigatou, Natsu."

Soon, Erigor ran out with the flute and Erza commanded, "Natsu, Gray! Go after him and don't you dare lose sight on him! Leave the rest here to Lucy and me!"

Natsu looked at Kageyama and then took off with Gray. Now, it was just Erza and me against the rest of Eisenwald.

"Leave Kageyama to me," I said as I punched Kageyama out the door. Kageyama took off for now. I closed the door behind me as Erza fought. I followed Kageyama's scent and found him in a room. He smirked, "yo, fairy. You fell for my trap." Soon, everything around me turned black and I was engulfed in darkness. He laughed, "no one can beat me in shadows. I use shadow magic after all." Immediately, my instincts took over and I took out my katana. I sliced the shadow and I returned to the room.

"Nani?! How were you able to do that!? There's no way anyone can just cut through my shadow!"

"I just did."

"Tch. Well then cut through this!" He called the shadow snakes once more. I easily cut them down. Then, he called forth a whole bunch of the shadow snakes. I cut the ones that I could, but one of them bit my hand causing me to drop my katana. Then, he engulfed me in darkness again.

"Keh! You're not much after all."

"You must be an idiot. There are two ways I can win you. I can take the lights out, because shadows exist because there is light. Or I can destroy your shadow with light. Well, technically, since I'm in this shadow already I can't do this first choice, so I'll destroy our darkness with light. I repeated a magic spell I read about and soon, a golden light shone brightly, dispelling the shadow.

"That's crazy! How were you able to do that?! There's no way light can beat the dark!"

"You really are an idiot. Light is stronger than dark because light is used for the good things. The dark is used for the bad things. I'm glad that magic spell worked though. It was my first time using it so I wasn't sure it would work."

I quickly ran up to him and punched his nose. He held his bleeding nose and said, "impossible... I, Kageyama, couldn't possibly have been defeated... Especially by a fairy!"

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you got beat by a Fairy. Don't underestimate us."

I tied his wrists together at the back of him and walked him to where Erza would be. There, I saw Gray, Erza, Natsu, Happy, and a member from the dark guild. There was a huge wind surrounding the station too.

"Hey, what's going on here? How come Natsu and Gray aren't following after Erigor? What is this wind?"

"Natsu and I split up, but I got into a bit of trouble and lost Erigor," Gray claimed.

"I was following after Erigor, but when he got out of the station, this wind blocked me from going any further," Natsu explained.

"I just got here," Erza said.

"Anyways, their true motive is to get to the guild masters! They were just trapping us here so we couldn't stop them," Gray exclaimed.

"How do we get through the wind?" Erza questioned the dark guild member.

"It's impossible. Only Erigor and Kageyama can do it!"

"Well it's a good thing I brought Kageyama along," I said as I tugged at him to the front.

"Whoa, looks like you did a good number on him, huh Luce?" Natsu laughed.

"I only hit him twice."

"Twice? He looks so beat up!"

"Let's just focus on getting out of here."

I asked Kageyama to dispel the wind barrier, but just as he was about to, he got stabbed by one of his guild mate. Kageyama went unconscious after that. Natsu and Erza then punched the guild mate to a pulp as I tried to stop the bleeding. I got him patched up, but he was still unconscious.

"Luce, can't we just teleport outside by going through the spirit realm?"

"Impossible, there are no celestial spirits outside the wind barrier."

"Ah! Now I remember," Happy shouted as he reached into his bag. He pulled out a golden key.

"This is Virgo's key! Happy, did you steal this?"

"No! Virgo asked me to give her key to you because her master was taken to prison after the Daybreak incident."

"Arigatou, Happy!"

I took the key and called Virgo out.

"Virgo, forget the contract for now, I need you to get us out of here using your Diver Magic."

"Hai, Hime."

She drilled underground and I jumped in with Kageyama. I don't want anyone dying. The rest followed. When we got outside the wind barrier, Natsu and Happy were gone in an instant.

"Let's go. We can't have Natsu taking all the glory."

We got on the magic four wheeler. Erza took the front seat and was about to go, but she fainted. I took her and put her in the car.

"She must've used up too much magic for his thing before. I'll use mine now."

The magic four-wheeler was faster than ever and got to Natsu, Happy, and Erigor. Natsu and Erigor were fighting and Natsu looked determined even though he was in a bad shape. Then, Natsu was thrown off the bridge. I could sense his magic getting stronger as my fire magic was being drawn out. I accidentally swerved the vehicle almost throwing us off the bridge. I breathed slowly and concentrated on my fire magic. When I felt that it wasn't being sucked out anymore, Natsu was on the bridge again fighting Erigor. He managed to block and overpower Erigor's attacks. Then Erigor used a technique called Storm Mail. This made Natsu's attacks useless right now. Then, I noticed the way the wind was moving and how it was benign sucked up by Natsu's fire. Looks like Happy noticed it as well because he started taunting Natsu that Gray should've been the one fighting Erigor. This angered Natsu so he increased his flames, which once again, sucked the fire magic out of me. I struggled to keep it within me. However, as Natsu's flames increased and nullified Erigor's wind. The magic flowed back into me slowly. With a finishing attack, Natsu slammed into Erigor with "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn."

I ran to him and hugged him, "Thank goodness... I was scared. I thought you were going to die."

"I will not die to the likes of him. Plus, I felt a surge of magic before. It happened twice. It felt like my magic was increasing."

"Natsu, congratulations on saving the guild masters," Erza said.

"Keh! I would've beaten him way faster," Gray claimed.

"What was that, ice freak? Then you should've gotten out of the vehicle faster."

"You picking a fight, flame for brains?!"

"Will you two quit it?!" Erza and I yelled.

"Aye!" Gray and Natsu yelled in unison.

Next thing we knew, Kageyama stole the magic four wheeler and the lullaby flute dashing towards Clover Town. We quickly ran after him. When we caught up to him, he was with Master Makarov. We were going to intervene, but Master Bob stopped us and told us to watch.

"Nothing will change by doing this. You'll still be weaklings. Did you know that guilds are places for people to gain friends and help each other through tough times? In these places will you be able to gain strength to live strong by pushing yourself everyday," was what Master Makarov said to Kageyama.

Kageyama dropped to the ground and admitted defeat. Everyone surrounded Makarov and congratulated him as my eyes were still on the flute. I can sense something dangerous coming. As my senses were right, the flute transformed into it's true demonic form. Team Natsu joined efforts and easily defeated it, earning surprised looks from the guild masters. However, we accidentally knocked the Lullaby monster on the meeting site and made a ran for it, except for Natsu. What an idiot. He just joined the angry mob and chased after us.

We managed to escape the mob along with Natsu, but now, we're lost. We ended up in a place with numerous canyons. Not only are we lost, but we're also hungry. Then, we saw some winged fishes. We attempted to catch them, but only caught one. Because Happy was the one to see it first, we let him eat it. We watched hungrily as he devoured the fish, only to find out it was gross. We decided to just keep looking around. Then, we stumbled upon a deserted village. The village was soulless but there was fresh food everywhere. Natsu jumped towards the food, but Erza said not to eat anything because the village seemed suspicious. Then, Erza and Master head off to investigate while I was left with the idiots.

Natsu, Gray, and Happy collected some mushrooms, but when I noticed what they were doing, I was too late. They had already consumed the mushrooms. In just a second, mushrooms grew on top of their heads and I couldn't help but laugh. I took my camera out and snapped pictures of them.

"Luce, don't take pictures! Stop!"

"But look at yourself! It's too funny. I have to capture the moment before they fall off of your heads."

Soon enough, the mushrooms fell off their heads and we went back to the village.

"Get to higher ground!" Master yelled.

We obliged and got to higher grounds right away.

"Master, what's happening?"

"These monsters are the result of the forbidden magic, Alive, which turns inanimate objects into living things. Also, because they're alive, it means they can be eaten."

Everyone started to fight the monsters and cook them to their liking, except me. No matter how hungry I am, I will not eat this! It will be bad to our tongues. Everyone realizes that too, but then a magic circle appears under us. However, master dispelled the magic circle and reverses the take over spell that let the monsters take over the villagers. Master said he wouldn't tell the magic council if they promise to never do this again, which they agreed. It looks like only Erza and I noticed that it was Master who dispelled the magic circle. But how? That left our minds as our stomach growled and we walked back home upset.

Well that's the chapter for now. Until next time!


	11. Galuna Island

Hiiii! Reviews of encouragement would be helpful ^.^

This whole time I haven't done a disclaimer. Well, I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Honestly, it's a good thing I don't because then I wouldn't have the ideas to come up with this story(: enjoy!

 **Galuna Island**

Natsu POV

Since I woke up, I've been itching to go on an extremely hard mission, but looking at the mission board, there won't be a fun one.

"Happy... All these missions are too easy."

"Aye! Then, how about an S-Class mission?"

"What's an S-Class mission?"

That was definitely not Happy's voice. It was way to feminine. It was Lucy's voice.

"Ahaha... What? S-Class mission? What are you talking about? No one said that?"

"You, obviously, are lying. You're sweating. If you don't tell me, I'm going to ask Master."

'This is bad! We can't let anyone know!' I covered her mouth and dragged her out of the guild. When we got far enough, I let go and was about to explain, but Luce threw a punch at my cheek.

"Baka! I couldn't breathe!"

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"Because you were covering my mouth!"

"Then why didn't you breathe through your nose?"

"Because you were covering that too!"

"Ahhh... Gomen gomen (sorry sorry)."

"You're not sincere at all -.- anyways, what's this about an S-Class mission?"

"It's a mission that only S-Class. Mages are allowed to go on. It's extremely hard and you get a lot of pay."

"Really? Is it really that hard? Then, I want to go too! Count me in!"

"It's on the second floor. Only S-Class mages are allowed up there, like Erza, Mira, Mystogan, Laxus, and Gildarts. You can't go there unless you have to talk to Master. But, Master's office is on the opposite side of the S-Class board, so if they see you going the wrong direction, you get in trouble. Laxus is always up there too."

"That's not a problem at all! We can just secretly take it when there is not a lot of people."

"Say, Luce. Are you sure you want to go on this mission?"

"How rude! You're calling me weak."

"That's not it! It's just it might make it hard on me because I'll have to protect you."

"Same thing! You're calling me weak because you have to protect me. I didn't ask for your protection. I can take care of myself. I won't be a bother to you."

"Luce, that's not what I mean. I'm saying I want to protect you. That's all."

I scratched the back of my head and looked up to see that her face is really red.

"Luce, are you okay? Your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

I checked if she had a fever by placing my forehead on top of her forehead. She got even more red.

"They liiiiikeee each other," Happy said out of no where. I blushed and moved away from Lucy.

"You two have been flirting this while time, you didn't even notice I was here the whole time. It's okay, I took some pictures for you," Happy claimed as he pulled out a camera out of no where.

"If you're done, let's go get an S-Class mission before the guild gets crowded," Lucy interrupted walking away.

"Aye!" Happy and I yelled in unison.

Lucy POV

Ugh, Happy is always saying that... He even took pictures! That neko! I remember our first picture together...

Flashback

"Natsu, look! A camera! I found it by the river. Someone must've forgotten it," I said as I waved an old camera in the air.

"What's a camera?"

"It's something used to take pictures," I smiled.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because it's used to capture memories! Because some time in the future, we're going to look back at our pictures and remember this day."

"Are you sure it even works?"

"Let's try! Come here Natsu. Let's take a picture with Happy too. You have to smile, okay?"

"Why? Can I stick my tongue out instead?"

"No! You have to smile because you're happy."

"But I'm not Happy. Happy is still in the egg."

"Baka, I meant emotionally. Like your feeling. You're happy right?"

"Yeah! I have a friend and family."

"Then you have to smile."

"Fine, I got it. I'll smile, but let's take a picture with just you and me, then with Happy, then with Igneel, then with Happy and Igneel."

"Yeah!"

I placed the camera on top of a cut down tree. I made sure the camera will be able to have both of us in the picture, and then set a timer. Then, I ran next to Natsu and smiled towards the camera. He looked at me, placed an arm over me, and smiled his signature toothy grin. I moved closer to Natsu just in time before the camera clicked. I ran to the camera, and a small paper was coming out of the camera. There was nothing on it at first, but suddenly, Natsu and I popped up. My face was a little red and Natsu was just cute.

"Cool! Let's do it again, but with Happy!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

Then, we took pictures with Happy and Igneel.

"Luce, you keep them. I might lose them if I keep them."

"Yeah! I'll treasure them forever!"

Flash back end.

To this day, I still have those pictures. Those pictures were my treasures and I always had them with me wherever I went. I pulled the picture of Natsu and I out from my bag and smiled. It would be nice if Natsu remembered this, but it's fine.

"C'mon, Luce! You're so slow."

"I'm coming!" I put the picture back and ran by his side.

I was enjoying my time with Natsu so much, I didn't realize we were already in front of the guild. Natsu wrapped his head with his scarf and said, "Nin Nin." I couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of this.

"Shhhhh. We have to be quiet and move fast. Luce, make sure no one sees us."

They opened the door and quickly, but quietly made their way to the second floor. I, on the other hand, walked in casually and started a small fight. This way, no one would be able to hear Natsu and Happy. When Natsu and Happy got out of the guild, I snuck out of the fight and met up with them.

"So, what'd you get?"

"I just grabbed one quickly and left."

I took the paper and it said, "HELP! Come to Galuna Island. We'll pay 1,000,000J and a golden zodiac key."

"What? This paper doesn't give us the details! But it definitely is a good pay," Gray said from behind me.

"Pervert?! What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I just happened to be heading to the guild and saw you guys looking suspicious."

"No time to talk, let's go!" I yelled as I dragged both Natsu and Gray behind me.

"Nooooo! Let's just walk! I don't want to go on the train!" Natsu complained.

"It's already too late. We're in the train."

"How did you get here so fast!? Luce really is a demon."

"Nani?! A demon? I'll show you a demon!"

"You two are always flirting," Gray claimed as he looked out the window.

"They liiiikeee each other," Happy rolled his tongue.

"We are not flirting, and we do not like each other!" Natsu yelled but stopped as soon as the train moved.

I don't know why... But what he said hurt me...

"Luce... Let me lay on you... I'm going to throw up."

"Hmph!" I said as I turned my face away.

Natsu couldn't take the nauseousness so he fainted. I just let him lay on the ground. Happy slept on my lap.

"Say, do you like that fire eating freak?"

"Don't say he's a freak. I know you're just joking and that's the way you two talk, but don't say he's a freak. He's been through a lot."

"That means you do like him. I'm surprised a girl actually likes him."

"What? I don't like him... I think."

"You do. That's why when he said you didn't like each other, you got mad. That's why when I called him a fire eating freak, you got mad."

"I'm not sure..."

Do I really like him? I mean yeah, I like him, but do I like him like him? When I found out about Lisanna, I got pretty sad... Is it really love?

"You know, there was a girl we all thought Natsu liked and we supported them, but they never went out and she's gone now."

"I know. You're talking about Lisanna, right?"

"Yeah. You know about her?"

"Yeah. I heard from Macao. It's a sad story..."

"Yeah, but you know, Natsu seems to be happier with you now. He might just like you too."

"This is a surprise..."

"Yeah, I didn't think he'd get over her so fast."

"No, not that. It's surprising to hear you call him by his first name. Since I joined, I've been hearing you call him anything but Natsu."

"Ah, that's true. We call each other by our names occasionally. We've just always called each other by nick names that it sort of stuck with us."

"It's nice to have that kind of friendship. You two are enemies on the outside, but friends and comrades on the inside. You can depend on each other."

"Yeah, but that's all Fairy Tail. We are all nakama."

"Yeah, it's nice he has a family now."

"You do too. We are all family."

I smiled. Talking about Natsu makes me really happy and makes my heart pound. I guess I do like him more than friends. But I can't tell him. I'll keep it to myself until Natsu can get over Lisanna.

Time skip

We have gotten on the island. The chief of the island stated that since the moon turned purple, they've been turned into demons. He believed it was a curse.

When the moon came out and was purple, they turned into demons. Moka stated that when morning arrives, they change back into humans, but some remain as demons. Moka said that the only way to dispel the curse is to destroy the moon. But we can't destroy it! The world would be out of balance! Because we don't exactly know how to solve this problem, we'll investigate in the morning. For now, we are going to sleep. We were given different rooms. I can't sleep though, so I decided to go to Natsu's room.

"Natsu, can I come in?"

"Yea"

I opened the door and saw Natsu sitting in bed and Happy asleep.

He asked, "you can't sleep?"

"No. Something's bothering me."

"What is?"

"Natsu, do you have someone important to you?"

"Yeah, all of the Fairy Tail members are important to me."

"I mean like someone so important that you want to protect that person for the rest of your life that you would even risk your life."

"Yeah, Fairy Tail."

"No... Someone special to your heart... Like someone you love affectionately."

"I don't have anyone like that."

"Then what about Lisanna?"

"How do you know about her?"

"I just heard from the guild. I heard that you two liked each other."

"She was always there for me when I felt alone. When I lost my memories, I felt like I knew nothing and I felt lonely, but Lisanna was there to help me get to know everyone again. I'm very thankful for her. She was important to me. When I lost her, I felt alone again. But I knew I wasn't anymore because she helped me get back on my feet before. I promised myself that I would protect her, but I couldn't. You remind me of her, that's why I want to protect you."

"Did you love her?"

"Yeah, but only like a sister."

"Oh okay... I'll get back to my own room then. Goodnight."

I went into my own room and closed the door behind me. My legs gave in and all I could do was weep. He said that he thought of her as a sister, but the way I see it, he really does love her... He said that I reminded him of her so he wants to protect me... But it's only because he regrets not being able to protect her. He's protecting me out of regret for not being able to protect her. Then he doesn't remember his promise to protect me. He doesn't remember his promise to always be by my side. He doesnt remember his promise to find me if I was to ever be gone. He doesn't remember me at all...

All the feelings I've been holding back since Ryo took me poured out. I cried and cried. Everything I've held back, every pain I felt, every tears I wiped away, every memory with him that he's forgotten, and everything that he said just earlier broke me. I could only cry on the bed alone hoping that Natsu's extraordinary hearing wouldn't hear my cries of suffer. The only thing to comfort me were the pictures and my happy memories with him. I held the pictures tightly against my chest for fear of losing them too.

Natsu POV

When Luce left, she didn't look normal. Her face was covered by her bangs and she looked almost sad. I'm not quite sure though. However, it was in fact proved to be true when I heard someone crying. It was Lucy. Her room was right next to mine so I can hear clearly. She's crying all alone and I don't even know why. I can smell her tears from here. I'll go check it out. When I got to her room, I knocked, but she didn't answer.

"Luce, open the door. What's wrong? Why are you crying? I can hear your weeps and smell your tears."

No answer. Could she have fallen asleep? Surprisingly, her door was unlocked. She must've forgotten to lock it. I opened the door and saw her under the blanket. I pulled the blanket so it wouldn't cover her face and saw her tears. She's asleep, but she's still crying. It hurt me. I don't know why, but seeing her cry is making my heart hurt. I don't want to see her like this. My thoughts were distracted when I saw that Luce was clutching onto four pictures. I reached for them. When I managed to get one picture out of her hand, she woke up and grabbed it right back.

"Don't touch my things... And why are you in my room?"

"I heard you crying. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not just nothing. You're crying. How could it possibly be nothing? Just tell me what's wrong."

"Alright... I was crying because your love life is just so sad. To have the girl you love just be gone forever. It's just too sad. I just feel so sorry for you that I started crying for you."

"I told you that I only like her as a sister. Also, you don't need to feel sorry for me. Everyone already felt sorry for me when she died. They all pitied me. You don't need to cry for me too. It's nothing major. Also, dragons don't cry, so I don't cry."

"Because dragons don't cry, I'm crying for you. Even though it's hard on you, you still won't cry, so I'm crying for you."

"Ok... Then why were you clutching onto those pictures?"

"Oh these? They're just pictures of my... My dead ex-boyfriend. I guess I was also crying because our situations are similar," she smiled.

I hugged her, "how can you just smile like that? If you're hurt and sad, just cry. There's no need to hold it back. You can cry on my shoulder."

She didn't cry though. She pushed me away and said, "I'm fine now. Don't worry. I won't cry again. I'm going to sleep, so you can also go back to your room."

I just left her room quietly. It really does hurt me when I see her cry. She had a boyfriend before too, and he died... So she was missing him. Why does it hurt to know that she had a boyfriend before too...

Lucy POV

I got up and locked the door after Natsu left. Why did I take the picture away from him when I was the one who wanted him to remember me? Why did I lie to him? Oh, I see. It's because I want him to remember me on his own... I continued to hold the pictures to my chest. I was careful because I didn't want it to wrinkle. I thought back to those happy days with Natsu and drifted to sleep.

The next day, I woke up to swollen eyes. I guess I can just tell Gray and Happy that I have allergies. I put the pictures in my bag and joined Gray, Natsu, and Happy. We explored the island and came along a temple so we decided to investigate it.

"Hey Lucy. I've been wondering, but why are your eyes so puffy," Gray asked.

"I have allergies."

"Okay. Then we should get this job done quickly."

"Yea. Also, don't you think this floor is a little too creaky?"

"I think so too," Natsu agreed as he jumped.

Suddenly, the floor broke and we fell. When I came to, we were in some type of cave. Everyone else got up and we went further into the cave. There was a demon inside a giant ice. It wasn't just any demon though.

"De-Deliora!" I shouted on accident.

Gray tensed up and started shaking, "the demon of disaster..."

I heard someone's footsteps approaching so I grab them to hide. Then, three people enter talking about intruders. We knew that they were definitely not inhabitants of the island.

"Tch! We can defeat those intruders easily! We will become undefeatable after using moon drip and Reitei will recognize us," one of them said as they left.

"Lucy, you know of Deliora too?" Gray asked.

"Yeah... But I only read about him in books. More importantly-" I was cut off as I was about to mention moon drip.

"Deliora is an immortal demon that destroyed villages from the northern continent. He was sealed in ice by my sensei, Ur, at the cost of her life. I swear I'll revenge Reitei if he soils her name!"

"But, why would they bring a demon that is sealed in ice here? I think we should stay here until nightfall because this seems related to the moon as well," I stated.

As we waited, Natsu fell asleep and I can tell that Gray is troubled by something or he's remembering of his sensei. Soon, the purple moonlight shone above Deliora and we went to look for the place were it is coming from. We found the source and saw a ritual taking place. I took this time to explain what moon drip is.

"The ritual, Moon Drip, gathers the power if the moon, a power that can dispel any magic including iced shell. I think the use if Moon Drip is what is causing the curse on the island."

I stopped talking as soon as a masked man appeared telling his subordinates to destroy the village on the island when he learned of our intrusion. Natsu and I tried to figure their next move, but Gray was shocked about something else. Without thinking, Natsu jumped out challenging Reitei's subordinates. But Reitei merely tells them to continue what they're doing. Gray challenged Reitei and used his ice magic. However, he was countered with ice magic as well.

"I know who you are, Reitei. You're Lyon," Gray claimed.

Suddenly, his subordinates left and Natsu was about to chase after, but was frozen by Lyon.

Happy grabbed me and flew me after the three. However, it would be best to warn the village first. So, we went off in the direction of the village. I warned the village of what was going on and called Virgo out to dig holes to trap the subordinates. However, Natsu covered in ice came running with Gray first and fell into my trap.

"Luce! What are you doing?! You're supposed to get the enemy, not us! But, thank you! You broke the ice!"

"Gomenasai! I didn't think you'd be here first."

I pulled them out of the hole and saw Gray's injuries. Moka helped treat him while Natsu and I were on guard. Then, a giant rat looking thing flew above us carrying a large bucket of substances that looked like jelly. Then, it dropped the jelly and bucket.

"Everyone, get to the center of the village! Natsu, you know what to do."

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

The center was safe as the surrounding was melted. The rat thing got closer to the ground but I hopped on and tickled it's foot hoping for the three subordinates to fall off. Soon, they did and I fell off as well. I crashed and now, I was faced with a girl named Sherry.

"You ruined my plan! Now, Lyon Sama won't love me! I will kill you!"

Sherry used Doll attack and I called out Taurus, but he attacked me instead.

"Baka, my magic allows me to control celestial spirits. Your type of magic won't work on me."

I forced gate closure Taurus and said, "Since no one is around, I'll show you my secret. But you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Ha! I'll tell everyone!"

"Fine, you can tell anyone you want... ONLY IF YOU CAN BEAT ME. If I win, however, you can't tell anyone about my magic. If I find out that you tell anyone, I'm coming after you."

"Let's do that then. But you won't win, because love can win everything. My love is greater than yours and I'll definitely beat you."

I let fire engulf my body for the first time in a long time.

"Fire?! But, I thought you were a celestial Mage!"

"I am, but I'm also a Fire Dragon Slayer."

She creates a rock doll to attack.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Her dolls were obliterated.

"B-but how?! It's impossible! Your friend is already a fire dragon slayer!"

"It's possible. Now, remember what we promised."

I ran to her and did a Lucy Kick straight on her chin. She got knocked out, but before she completely was out, she called for Angelica. The rat came flying. I took my katana out and cut it down. Then, Erza jumped down.

"How long were you here, Erza?"

"Since you Lucy Kicked her."

Phew. She didn't see my Fire.

"Say, you're quite strong Lucy. You know how to use a katana too. We should spar some day."

"Indeed, we should."

"Now, where are the others!" Erza death glared. I wasn't affected.

"We got separated. Happy should be coming about now."

"Lusheeeee, I was so worried," he stopped in his tracks when Erza death glared him. Then, he passed out.

"Erza, it's okay. Even though we took an S-Class Quest without permission, we did quite good."

"I don't care. You violated the guild's rules. I'm taking you back!"

"But we're so close to finishing the job!"

Before I knew it, Erza had already tied me and Happy up.

"Fine, do as you wish. I already know you're going to help."

Happy ended up waking up and telling us the direction to the village again. When we got to the village, we all were sent into a room and we waited. Then, Gray entered the room.

"Where's Natsu, Lucy," Gray asked.

"I'm not quite sure."

"Well, once Natsu is here, we're leaving," Erza claimed.

"No. I am not leaving. I'm going to finish the job."

"Eh? What was that? Can you repeat?" Erza asked as she raised a sword to Gray's neck.

"I'm not leaving. We're nearly done. I can't leave yet."

"Fine, I'll help. However, you are not off the hook," Erza said as she cut the ropes off of Happy and I.

"What'd I say? I told you you would help," I smirked.

We set off to look for Natsu.

Happy POV

When Lucy skipped out after Erza and Gray, she dropped a picture. I picked it up and saw a blonde girl that looked like Lucy, Natsu, and my egg. They looked like they were only 4 years old at the time. Does this mean that Lucy is the one Natsu always has headaches about? Does this mean that they knew each other way before? Then, why doesn't she tell Natsu? I'll ask Lucy about it. I flew next to Lucy.

"Lucy..."

"Yes, Happy?"

"Here, you dropped this," I said as I handed the picture to her.

"I guess you want to ask something."

"Yeah. This girl is you right? If you knew Natsu and you're the one Natsu always has headaches about, then why don't you tell Natsu?"

"Erza, Gray, go on ahead. I'm going to look this way with Happy."

Gray and Erza nodded and left. Lucy walked for a while and I just followed her, but she stopped and sat on a rock. She motioned me to sit next to her.

"Yeah, you're right. That girl is me. I'll tell you all about it, but you can't tell Natsu, okay?"

"But why? He wants to know who you are! He deserves to know. He has these headaches and he keeps seeing a little girl. He said the headaches have been stronger lately. It's because you're so close to him, yet he doesn't know right? So why? Why can't I tell him that you're the one he's been thinking of?"

"Because... He has Lisanna on his mind the most right now. He doesn't want to remember me, and even if he does, I want him to remember on his own."

"He does want to remember you! Why would you say that?"

"My mom once told me that if someone loses their memories, they will remember if their heart wants to truly remember; but if a part of them doesn't want to remember, they won't remember."

"But but... He does want to remember. He tells me all the time that it's like he wants to remember, but he doesn't too."

"See? He doesn't at the same time. That's why he won't remember. Also, he can't remember because he's holding onto something big that is blocking him from remembering. That thing is Lisanna. He said that when he lost his memories, she was their to help him. When she died, he held onto only her and he doesn't want to remember because if he does remember, their won't be a connection between them anymore. She's always been important to him because she helped him when he forgot, but he thinks that if he remembers, then she would be someone less important. I know that's what he thinks. After all, I've known him for a long time. So, I can't tell him until he remembers on his own."

"But but... Fine. I won't tell him, so tell me all about you and Natsu."

"When I was little, I ran away from home looking for someone, but I got lost in a forest. I hurt myself and I fainted. Natsu found me and took me to Igneel. From then on, we lived together with Igneel. We had a lot of memories there. We even found you together. That time, you were still in the egg. I remember saying that he was the father, I was the mother, and you were our kid. Those days were fun, but one day, I was taken back home. I never saw him again until I found you and him in Hargeon. But back to the story, I was taken home by a guy named Ryo. I was home for only a couple days and then was taken away to Ryo's island. I was tortured there along with other girls. But I learned how to use a katana there. I also learned to call my spirits out easier. I waited and waited for Natsu to come look for me because he promised to find me if I was to ever go missing. He promised to protect me and always be by my side. But it never happened. He never came for me, so I though maybe he was also in danger. So I broke out and broke the other girls out. From then on, I started looking for Igneel and Natsu. It took many years and I was alone for many years, but now I've found you both."

I can't believe this. She was alone for so long. She was looking for Natsu for so long. She even knows Igneel. Natsu and Lucy found me together. They've had so much memories, so how could Natsu not want to remember? I started to cry.

"Lusheeeee. I'm so sorryyyyyy. I really am. I had no ideaa. Wahhhhh!"

"Don't cry, Happy. It happened this way for a reason. A lot of things happened for a reason. Things will work out in the end," Lucy comforted as she patted my back.

When I finished crying for her, we went to look for Natsu again. Lucy said she knew where he was, but how?

Lucy POV

Happy found out so soon. It's fine, as long as he isn't going to tell Natsu. And, I didn't tell him about my fire magic, so it's fine as well. I sniffed the air and smelled Natsu's scent coming from the temple. Happy followed me as I walked ahead of him. We saw Natsu trying to tilt the temple, so we helped out. I called out Taurus to help Natsu. We managed to make the building slant. Then, we rushed into the building to find Lyon. When we found him, he was alone. We took the chance and attacked. Lyon surrounded Natsu with his ice animals and proceeded to attack me. Natsu, forgetting that Happy and I was also there, fired everything surrounding him. I covered Happy and used my hands to cover my face earning burns on them. I yelled in pain.

"Luce! I'm sorry, are you alright?" Natsu worried as he rushed over to me.

"It's fine. I'm fine. Just get Lyon."

I got up and got Taurus to attack.

"Luce, don't over exert yourself. You just got burned."

"A little burn is nothing compared to what Ryo did."

"Ryo? Who's Ryo?"

"No one. Let's go, Virgo too!"

Both Virgo and Taurus were now fighting Lyon. Natsu stayed by my side.

"I'm so sorry, Luce. I'm supposed to protect you, but I ended up hurting you."

"It's fine. You don't have to protect me."

Then, Happy started sobbing.

"Lushee, I'm sorry you got hurt protecting me."

"It's fine. I said I'm fine so just focus on Lyon."

Gray entered the room and got into the Iced Shell stance. He was threatening Lyon to leave or he's going to kill him. Lyon thought he was bluffing. Immediately, I called Virgo and Taurus back into the spirit realm. Gray got serious and was seriously about to do it, but Natsu and I both punched him yelling the same thing, "it's still our fight!"

"I have to end it."

Once again, Natsu and I shouted the same thing, "Sacrificing yourself is the same thing as running away!"

Then, the temple was fixed and was straight again. A man named Zalty appeared claiming to have done that. Natsu and I ran after the guy.

"Gray, take care of Lyon!" Natsu shouted behind us.

When we got outside Natsu said, "Happy, take Lucy somewhere and treat her burns. I'll take care of Zalty."

Happy grabbed me and flew me away. "I guess I'll leave her to you."

"Her?" Happy questioned.

"Yes, after all, her scent is of a woman."

We stopped next to a river and Happy started splashing water on my hands.

"It's fine, Happy. I can take care of a little burn."

"No, you're scarred for life! A burn mark doesn't ever go away!"

Before he could weep and apologize, I let fire out of my right hand and put it over my left. Soon enough, my red burns were gone. Luckily, Happy was too busy trying to get water, he didn't pay attention.

"See, look. It's gone."

"But how? How'd you do that?!"

"It's a secret."

I picked Happy up and followed after Natsu's scent. When we caught up to them, Zalty was throwing a ceiling over Natsu, but he busted it to pieces. Then, they all connected again and became a roof once again. I confronted Zalty.

"That magic is a type of Lost Magic, isn't it?"

"Hoho, someone has great knowledge. Yes it is."

Before I could ask what type, she disappeared. I went back to Natsu.

"Luce, what about your burns? Are they better?"

"What burns?" I questioned as I put my hands out.

"But how? There's no way you can just make them disappear."

"It's a secret."

Natsu and Happy pouted, but I ran off in the direction of the temple. They followed. That Zalty girl is quite fast. I'm glad to have this great sense of smell because I wouldn't be able to find her without it. She was in front of the ice that entrapped Deliora performing the ritual. Natsu beat me to getting her. However, she dodged. I noticed that the ice started to melt and told Natsu.

"Toby is up at the top performing the ritual. It's too late," Zalty stated.

Natsu heads out to take care of Toby, but Zalty stopped him. I punched Zalty letting Natsu go.

"So Zalty, what's your real identity? You are obviously not a guy because your scent is too womanly."

"Tch. I knew I should've covered my scent as well."

"Of course, but even if you did, I'd still know you were a girl. The way you walk, the way you talk. It gives it away. I also know that your magic is the Arc of Time."

"Clever girl, but I won't be telling you my identity. Also, you were too busy talking to me, you didn't notice Deliora is already unfrozen to the feet."

Crap, I did forget. Then, it roared.

"What's your real objective on working with Lyon. Is it to use him to revive Deliora? But for what? To control Deliora? What stupid selfish reasons!"

I attacked Zalty again.

"I didn't even say that those were true yet and you're already attacking. Geez, but it's true. You sure are smart though. Guessing everything correct. Say, who taught you?"

"No one! I taught myself."

"Hmmmm... Well done."

"Fire Dragon's..."

"No way. Don't tell me your magic is copying other's magic?!"

"Iron Fist!"

Natsu didn't get to Toby in time. Deliora is being revived! Gray came running and Lyon was crawling. Once again, Gray got into the Iced Shell position.

"Gray, I'll fight it alone. The reason why Natsu and I stopped you before was because we didn't want you to die. I still don't want you to die, so don't ever use Iced Shell."

Gray released his position and nodded. I jumped towards the demon about to use my fire dragon slaying magic, but it started to break before I got to it. Then, it flowed away into sea.

"No way... It's dead?" Gray and Lyon questioned.

"I thought it seemed weak... Truth is, it died a long time ago already when your master sealed it away. The ice was slowly draining the demon's life energy and it eventually died."

"Then... I'll never be able to surpass Ur," Lyon said.

"Ur isn't dead. She's now in the sea and will be watching over the two of us forever," Gray stated as he held a hand out for Lyon. Lyon took it and Gray helped him out of the cave.

I looked into the water and saw a woman with short hair saying, "thank you for saving Gray." Then, she disappeared. The only possible person that can be is Ur, their master. I made my way out to rejoin everyone else. When I got out, Natsu and Happy were cheering and I cheered with them.

"This mission isn't over yet. The curse hasn't ended and the villagers are still demons."

"Lyon, do you know anything?" Gray questioned.

"No. My whole time here I've never interacted with the villagers. My followers and I weren't affected by Moon Drip so the villagers might be hiding something from you," Lyon suggested.

I chuckled as I faintly already figured out the answer.

"Minna, let's destroy the moon together."

"Nani?! Are you crazy?" They all yelled.

"No. I think their is something blocking the real moon. If we destroy what's in front of it, the villagers will turn back to normal. Well, in this case 'normal'."

"What are you talking about 'normal'?"

"You'll see when we return to the village."

Erza requipped into her the giants armor and threw her spear as we all magic power to increase the velocity of her spear. Then, a part of the sky shattered and the moon turned back to normal. We proceeded to the village to see that they were all still demons.

"The curse didn't go away!" Natsu shrieked.

"This is their true form. Galuna Island is an island of demons. Moon Drip was affecting their memories and not their form, making them think they were human," I explained.

The villagers memory seemed to have come back and they all rejoiced. The man who brought us to the island showed up and claimed to be a demon too. He was also the chief's son, Bobo. Soon, everyone celebrated. Meanwhile, Zalty was having a conversation with Siegrain through her Lacrima. Then, she turned into a woman named Ultear.

We stayed for another night and set off the next morning. The villagers saw us off and gave us the zodiac key which was Sagittarius. We would've gotten the money too, but Erza insisted we don't take it because we didn't officially take the job.

We got back to Magnoila safely and talked about possible punishments from Master. It stopped when we saw that the guild was impaled with giant metal pipes.

So, that was the chapter! It was really long this time! Review please! Thank you! Until next time!


	12. Nakama

I'm here to update you all! Thank you for your reviews!

 **Nakama**

Lucy POV

What's going on here?! Why is the guild in this state? Team Natsu was definitely as shocked as I was because their eyes were huge and they gritted their teeth. Just where is everyone then?

"Welcome back... Let's get to the basement, I'll explain," Mira said.

We followed the barmaid down the stairs. I didn't even know we had a basement.

"Phantom Lord did this. We were lucky no one got injured, or it would've indeed started an all out war," Mira laughed.

I thought, 'why Phantom Lord? They've already set out for me once... Is this an attempt to get me again?'

From beside me, I can see Natsu's head down and his salmon hair blocking his eyes. I remember this reaction that I hadn't seen in years, his angry reaction.

"Welcome back, Lu chan, Natsu, Erza, and Gray," Levy chan greeted with a smile.

"Tadaima, Levy chan," I replied.

I realized she forgot to greet Happy, so my eyes searched for the blue fur ball, who happened to be in the corner sulking. He mumbled, "I'm nobody to them, they always forget about me, I'm just a cat, or do I even exist? Am I just an illusion?"

"Happy, would you like a fish?" I asked pulling out a fish from out of no where in an attempt to comfort him.

"Aye... Only Lushi knows I'm here. Even Natsu left me here to talk to Master..."

"Now, Happy, that's not true. Every one here knows you're here. You're so small they can't see you, so you have to eat a lot and become big. That'll make them see you!"

"Thank you, Lucy! You know, you're weird," he took the fish in my hand and flew off, leaving me shocked.

"W-weird? I'm weird? How? I'm not weird am I?" Pretty soon, I was sulking at the corner by myself too.

Natsu POV

"Jii chan! Why are you so cool about this?! They attacked our guild! That means war! How can you just sit here and drink beer like nothing happened?!"

"Did you forget that you took off on an S-class mission without permission?" Jii chan asked growing bigger and then, hitting me, Happy, and ice freak in the head. Then, he roamed the room for Lucy only to find her at the corner, so he spanked her butt two times.

"Jeez, what's Lucy doing over there? She's so weird," I whispered to Happy, which Happy "aye"ed to.

Lucy POV

"Natsu just said I was weird... How am I weird?" While wondering, I remembered how he had always said that about me in the past too, which caused an outburst of laughter from me.

"I think Lucy's finally gone bonkers," Happy screamed while panicking in the air. Everyone laughed at his comment.

Throughout the rest of the day, I talked to Levy about books and Mira about her sister. Mira said she was glad to talk about her sister again because no one talks about her anymore. She said it was fun to tell me all about her sister. I learned new thi ngs about Lisanna and I'm kind of glad that Natsu fell for a girl like her. After all, she was kind, loving, energetic, and always happy and smiling. Although I've never seen her, I think we would've been great friends.

Night has finally fell, so I've gone home. I didn't bother to turn the lights on and just headed straight for bed, but I was not expecting to fall over something big and warm, which turned out to be Natsu.

"Natsu, what are you doing I my apartment?!" I shouted angrily.

"Oh, you're back Lucy. We were planning on surprising you," a voice oddly familiar said.

"Erza too?!" I shouted once again.

"Not just slanty eyes and Erza, but me too," Gray said.

I rushed to the lights to see Erza on my bed, Natsu on the ground, Gray at my desk, and Happy sulking in the corner.

"Why are you in my room?! Last time I checked, I didn't have any room mates."

"Lucy, because Phantom Lord attacked the guild, there's a high chance they know where each guild members live, so it would be safer for us to stay together in one house," Erza explained with one finger pointing up.

"Fine... But why does it have to be my house?"

"Your house is the cleanest," Erza replied.

'What does having a clean house have to do with anything?!' I thought in my head. I'll let it pass this time.

"Lucy, can I take a bath. I'm feeling really dirty," Erza asked.

"Sure."

"Would you like to join, Gray and Natsu? Just like the old times."

I blushed at what she said and pretended I didn't hear anything.

"No, I'll pass. I'm hungry, so Lucy's going to cook for me," Natsu answered as Gray waved Erza off.

"Huh? When did I even agree to cook for you?!"

"Pleaseeee?" Natsu pouted.

How can I ignore that face... "Fine."

"Yay! Happy, Lucy's going to cook for us!"

"Really? You're going to make fish?" Happy asked excitedly.

I didn't even say I was going to make fish... But he sure recovered fast from being forgotten. -.- I didn't even answer and just went to the kitchen to look for fish to cook. When I finished, I went back to call them to eat and found Erza with only a towel on sitting on my bed, Natsu laying on my table, Happy next to Natsu, and Gray reading some papers. 'Wait papers?! My novel!' I grabbed the papers out of his hands and lectured, "don't touch my things without my permission, especially my writing!" Gray backed off and nodded. Then, Natsu was in my drawer and he grabbed out my bra.

"What's this? It's huge! Am I supposed to put this on my head with someone else?" He questioned while he and Happy placed it on their head. Erza grabbed it off their heads and explained, "These are for Lucy's boobs. They keep them in place and cover them." I sweat dropped at her explanation.

"No wonder they're so big," Natsu stated.

I punched him, "pervert!" And grabbed my bra from Erza. I placed it back in my drawer and locked it.

"Ah, food's ready," I forgot, but with the mention of food, Natsu shot straight up and ran for the kitchen along with Happy.

Erza and Gray followed after leaving me in my room by myself.

'They're more comfortable than me and it's my own house...' I thought as I locked my unfinished novel up in my safe. Then, I went after the team. With no surprise, when I got there, the food was gone and I was left to do the dishes. Luckily, Erza offered to do the dishes if I wanted to go bathe. I accepted the offer and went to the restroom, only to find Natsu and Happy already I the bath tub.

"Lucy is a pervert!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

I just closed the door and left. 'I guess I'm not getting a bath today... So I'll just go read.' I left for my large book room that was silent. It's relaxing here. The wind blows in nicely and the walls are sound proof. I'm glad I bought this apartment. I rummaged through the books to find a book I haven't read yet. When I found one, I sat on my couch and read until I fell asleep.

"When did I fall asleep?" I asked myself. I placed the book titled, "Dreams of Lies" on the book shelf I took it from and turned off the lamp. I went back into my room and saw Natsu sleeping on the carpet with his mouth smiling wide open next to Happy, Gray sleeping far from Natsu, and Erza on my bed. I was about to crawl into bed next to Erza, but didn't when I heard Natsu saying something.

"I- I..." Natsu said.

"You what?" I asked as I got closer to his face.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He shouted with fire sprouting out of his fists and colliding with my face.

'This idiot! What kind of dream is he having!?'

Then I heard Gray mumble, "I-I..."

I got away cautiously knowing what would be coming next.

"Ice make hammer!" He shouted while a giant ice hammer shot out and destroyed my roof.

'Don't tell me they're having a dream of fighting each other?!'

I put out the little fire Natsu started and headed to bed.

~the next morning~

"Wake up! Someone attacked!" Natsu shouted waking everyone up.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

I swear dropped because they didn't even realize that this was their doing.

"Well, a fire Mage and an ice Mage decided to fight each other in their dreams and ended up casting magic out of their dreams and into my room," I answered.

"Natsu, Gray," Erza death glared, "apologize to Lucy's house, now!" Natsu and Gray started apologizing to the roof.

I sweat dropped again. 'Shouldnt she have told them to apologize to me? It is my house after all...'

"Big trouble!" Happy shouted flying into my room, "The shadow gear tea have been attacked by Phantom Lord! They're in the hospital right now."

The minute I heard that, I rushed out of my apartment grabbing my keys to the hospital. 'Levy chan, please be okay.'

When I got there, Fairy Tail members were surrounding a room. I went there and saw that Master staring through the little window to the team. He was mad.

"To attack the guild building is okay... But to attack my children is not okay! They called for war? We'll give them one! Let's go, Fairy Tail!"

Natsu and the rest had already caught up and were leaving with Master to Phantom Lord. Their faces were beyond angry because steam and tick marks were upon everyone's head. They all gritted their teeth and I thought, 'I'm glad I'm part of this guild because I would hate to feel the wrath of Fairy Tail.'

"I'll stay and watch over them. You guys go ahead," I called out to them and entered the room.

"Levy chan... I'm so sorry," I said while clutching her hands in mine, "this is all my fault. I should just turn myself in so no one else gets hurt, huh? But I'm so selfish... I don't want to leave Fairy Tail. I don't want to separate from Natsu again... What do I do?" I knew she wouldn't be answering because she was still asleep, but I just had to say it out loud, because it is my fault. Phantom Lord is harming Fairy Tail to get to me... I can't lose Natsu again, but what if he dies in this battle? I can't risk that either... I'll turn myself in.

Natsu POV

We busted through our enemy's guild. The Element four were not here, but we are not going to back down. The enemies surrounded us, but we are stronger. We beat every one of them down, while Jii chan when up to the second floor. After beating so many enemies down, a man appeared. He was a dragon slayer, so he had to be Gajeel. At first, Gajeel fought Elfman, but I interrupted because I had some questions to ask him as well.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

I was pushed back a little.

"You're not winning. Since you said iron, are you the one who impaled our guild?"

"Geehee. I was also the one who pinned those little fairies to the tree," he answered.

"I'm not letting you get away! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I yelled running towards him.

"Iron Dragon's sword!"

I jumped out of the way and was about to attack again, but Master was thrown down from the second floor, so I jumped out to catch him.

"Jii chan! Oi! Wake up! Why are you so green! Jii chan!"

Lucy POV

After I decided to turn myself in, I left the hospital and walked my way to Phantom Lord's head quarters. It was raining heavily so I figured Juvia was here.

"Juvia, you don't need to hide because the rain tells me you're here."

"Very smart Fairy San. Juvia will take you to our head quarters," she said appearing from behind a building with Sol, another part of the Element 4 along with Juvia.

"Long time no see, Heartfilia. Your father has asked us to come get you after hearing about you joining Fairy Tail. To be honest, I didn't think you'd even join a guild because then the news would spread fast, but you did," Sol stated.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thank you."

"Sorry, Fairy San, but I'll have to be aggressive. Water lock!" Juvia shouted as I was in a water bubble.

"You forgot my keys," I said handing them down gently, but Sol knocked them down.

"Hey! Aquarius is going to yell at me now! Thanks a lot! She hates it when I drop her key," I glared at Sol.

Soon, I was out of breath and passed out.

Natsu POV

All the other members surrounded me and Jii chan.

"Natsu, let's get out of here. We have to take him to the doctor master always goes to," Erza said.

"No! Look what they did to Jii chan! They're going to pay!"

"Natsu... They have Lucy..." Jii chan said before passing out.

"They have Lucy?! How?!"

"Retreat!" Erza commanded.

I didn't want to, but we have no choice if we want to save Jii chan and Lucy. I can't smell her here so she has to be somewhere else.

Lucy POV

I woke up and found myself in a room far above ground with Jose, the master of Phantom Lord.

"Lucy chan! How sly you were to run away last time, but it won't happen again this time! Your father has told us to kidnap you for the return of a whole bunch of Jewels. He said you were going to be married off, how nice!"

"Yeah, very nice," I said sarcastically.

"You know, I should just ask him to let you marry me. You're so pretty."

"Ew, gross. You already have a wife and you're old. I really don't want to go home now."

"I'm not old!"

"Speaking of old, I've been holding onto it for a while, but I really really need to pee."

"Ha! As if, you used that trick on me last time, and I don't plan on falling for the same trick."

"Your shoe's untied," I stated obviously lying, but he fell for it.

He looked down and then realized that he was wearing boots.

"Lu-" he said angrily but it was too late for I had kicked him in the groin and jumped off the building. As I was falling, I can smell Natsu coming closer, so I yelled, "natsuuuuuuuu" in hope he'd catch me on time because I was sure even if I tried to land safely, I'd at least twist my wrist because I was falling head first. When I felt like the ground was too close, I closed my eyes and waited for impact, but instead, I felt Natsu impact me. His head was between my chest and he was trying to stop himself now. When he stopped, I blushed, but I realized Natsu had passed out from lack of air. I had to carry him back to the guild. I carried him through the basement and saw that the guild was in silence.

"What's wrong?"

"It's master... He turned green all of a sudden and now he won't wake up. He usually has this doctor, but I don't know where to find her..." Erza explained.

"It's Aria's Metsu spell... It deprived people of their magic..."

"You know what's wrong with him?"

"Yes, I've been faced with the same problem before... I know the right person you're looking for," I answered as I ran out the guild to look for Porlyusica. She was always in the forest.

"Porlyusica, Master Makarov had his magic deprived from the same man who did it to me. I need your help, no he needs your help. Please, come with me," I yelled knocking on the pink hair's door.

"Makarov? What's he gotten himself into now? Was it because of you again?" She asked opening the door.

"Yeah... It's my fault, but bows not the time to be feeling guilty, he needs your help."

She grabbed a few medicine and herbs and followed me. Soon, we were at the guild and I was huffing and puffing.

"Humans are so weak," she said, "that's why I do t like them."

I dragged her to the basement and yelled, "I brought her!" She skimmed the room for the old man and treated him right away when she spotted him. I sat on a barrel and started worrying and started feeling guilty. I explained the reason for Fairy Tail getting involved and they were all quiet.

"It's fine if you don't forgive me, but just know that I'm sorry. I didn't know things were going to go this way. I didn't know my father was going to be doing that again. No, forget it, somewhere in my heart I knew, but I was selfish and didn't want to leave you guys... I'm sorry I got you into this mess and I'm sorry for getting you all hurt..." I apologized with my head down.

"We're nakama, aren't we? It doesn't matter that you're the reason for this. We're nakama so we won't be letting them take you away either. We fight for our nakama. We fight by our own choice. There's no need to apologize," Natsu said lifting my head up and looking into my eyes, causing me to be on the verge of tears.

"Uh, Lucy... Here are your keys," Loke said handing me the keys. He thinks I don't know, but I know he's Leo the lion. He got banned from the celestial world, but I'm going to get him back into the spirit world because if he doesn't, he'll disappear.

"What's that!?" Reedus shouted pointing to the flying building coming our way.

"Their headquarters..."

Then, it stopped in the water and my eyes widened knowing what Jose was planning to do.

"He's firing the Magical Convergent Cannon- Jupiter!"

Erza responded to my shout and immediately requipped into her Adamantine Armor. She managed to block the blast, but in return, was injured badly.

"Erza!" Everyone yelled worriedly as Erza fell backwards.

"I'm alright," he answered obviously in pain.

"Ahem! This is Phantom Lord's master, Jose. If you do not want any more trouble, hand over Lucy Heartfilia," Jose said using an intercom to get us to hear.

"Never! We will never give up a comrade, a nakama!" My guildmates shouted.

"Well in that case, I'll fire a bigger and stronger Jupiter in 15 minutes! Enjoy your last 15 minutes fighting with my shades!" He said before turning off the intercom.

Soon, shades appeared and attacked. I got into fighting position, but suddenly, I felt sleepy.

Mira POV

"We can't have Lucy here because they'll get her. Reedus, take her to the guild's secret hideout. Protect her well," I said and took on Lucy's appearance.

Natsu POV

Happy and I flew at full speed to the head quarters. I started trying to stop Jupiter by damaging the outside, but to no avail, so we went on the inside. I thought I was lucky because no one knew I was here yet, but I was wrong. Of course, all the fire banging from the outside gave him away. I found myself in a room with a large Lacrima crystal. Then, a man named Totomaru attacked me to prevent me from getting any closer.

"You can't use fire here because I control all the fire around here," he stated.

"Ha! Not my fire, my fire is a dragon's fire! Fire Dragon's Roar!" I yelled with no fire coming out.

"I told you, you can't use fire and you're already trying to use fire... That's probably why Gajeel said you were all talk and nothing big," Totomaru sighed.

"Gajeel? I'll get to him! Fire dragon's Claw!" Fire escaped his hands, but they died out soon after.

"My turn to use your fire against you," Totomaru smirked as he sent fire out of his hands.

I ate it and swallowed. If it was really my flames, I wouldn't be able to eat it, so these flames aren't even mine.

"Now that I ate, I'm all fired up! Fire dragon's..." Totomaru backed up afraid of what was going to happen, "Roar!"

I spit on him because I already knew my flames weren't going to work with me yet. When he was covered in saliva, I laughed at how he looked.

"Youuuuuu! You tricked me! More like 'Fire Dragon's Spit!'"

"Hey, that's pretty cool! I'll use that next time!" I said back.

"What's with this guy? He's so dumb!" Totomaru accidentally said out loud.

"I'm dumb, but I'm strong."

"Orange fire!" He shouted with fire shooting out.

"That's all? How-" I didn't finish my thought because my nose was stuffed with a nasty smell.

"My fire is a smelly flame. I know how you dragon slayers have this strong sense of smell, but it won't work if something smelly affects it. Hahahhahaha! Now, it's time to end this fight," he said and pulled out his sword while rushing towards me.

"If I can't control my fire, I'll let it out big! Fire dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

It hit him because he came too close. Of course, I didn't control it, I just let the fire out as big as possible. However, now I was able to control it after hitting him.

"Fire dragon's roar!" I hit him straight on and ran to the Lacrima to destroy it. I figured, this is what is firing Jupiter. With one big punch, the Lacrima broke in half.

"How can there be someone so strong in Fairy Tail?" Totomaru asked in fear.

"Since the very beginning. Fairy Tail mages are all strong, though I'm the strongest!" I boasted.

All of a sudden, the building started to shake and I got sick. My face puffed up and turned green.

"To think you'd have motion sickness too. Rainbow-" he stopped talking so I looked up to see what happened. He was frozen, and if he was frozen... That means Ice princess was here.

"Fire brain, looks like you needed help. I beat the opponent you couldn't beat, so that means I'm stronger than you," stripper said.

"Y-you caught h-him o-off guard!" I yelled with pauses in between because of my motion sickness.

"Not having motion sickness is a Man!" Elfman stated behind pervert.

"U-urusai!"

"Erza told us to come help and stop this robot because Jose is casting the Abyss Break spell while we're chatting away, so hurry up and stop laying around," droopy eyes lectured.

I ignored him and ran to search for a way to stop it.

Lucy POV

I can feel myself being held and my head is starting to feel dizzy from bouncing up and down.

"Reedus? Put me down."

"Sorry, Lucy, not until I get you somewhere safe. Those were Mira's orders."

"Put me down! Everyone is getting hurt because of me. Everything is my fault, so the least I can do is-"

"Turn yourself in? We don't want that."

"No! Fight alongside them. Fairy Tail is my new family so I want to fight with them, not hide while everyone is fighting so hard for me."

"I understand," Reedus stated and put me down.

I stared at the direction of the once building that changed into a robot only to see it stop functioning.

"They did it. They stopped it... Thank goodness."

"L-Lucy San..." Reedus struggled to call out.

"Reedus!" I saw the iron dragon slayer laughing while strangling Reedus.

"Gajeel! Stop what you're doing! If you want me, I'll go with you, just let him go."

"Bunny girl, it's been a while since the last time we talked, so why don't we have some fun?"

"Huh? Not this again! Why don't you get it through your thick head that acting like you've had so much experience isn't going to excuse the fact that you're still a virgin!"

"You still have a loud mouth, don't you? Okay, I admit my character is a little fake, but it's just a bad habit."

"You iron eating monkey, why don't you just let him go before I make you regret it!"

"M-monkey?! You're just a bunny girl! You're always alone and you're going to die alone!"

"Geez, you show no mercy with your words. I'll have you know, I found the person I've been looking for and I've found a new family. I'm not alone anymore. I'm not going to let you hurt my nakama! Open, the gate of the maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo popped out, "Punishment, hime?"

"No! Get Reedus out of Gajeel's grasp and take him away to a safe place."

"Yes, hime."

She quickly jumped at Gajeel, grabbed Reedus, and took him underground to who knows where.

"It's okay, he wasn't my target anyway. Bunny girl, you're going to fight me without your spirit?"

"Of course, I can always call one more out, but it won't be necessary because I can beat you still."

"We'll see about that. Iron Dragon's Roar!"

I barely managed to dodge the iron attacks and leap for Gajeel's head to knock him out. Gajeel didn't move though. When I figured why he was doing that, it was too late.

"Iron Dragon's Cage!"

An iron cage trapped me in and with no way out, I surrendered.

"I guess I underestimated you. All big talk from me, but u couldn't even start to attack yet. You got me, let's go. I suggest you take me straight to my father before Fairy Tail finds out, because if they find out, they'll destroy you and your guild."

"That sounds like fun. I'm willing to take the chance."

He handcuffed my wrists together and dragged me out of the cage by my hair.

"Gajeel, I'm a girl you know. At least be a little more gentle. This is why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Hah! You, a girl? I mean, I did say you were a bunny girl, but still. You don't have the looks and you don't even act like a girl. You have to be less tough. Never mind, you are a girl because you lost to me."

"What? I may not dress like a girl or act like one, but I'm still a girl."

"Yeah yeah."

Somehow, we got inside the motionless robot and we were heading straight to a room.

"Where the heck is Gajeel?! The Element Four was taken down and the place is hectic!" Jose shouted.

"I'm right here. I have a present for you. While you were all fighting with the weak, I went to retrieve the person we're supposed to bring back."

He pulled me from my hair once again and threw me into the room.

"I'll announce it to the fairies to make them upset," Jose smirked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I think you should just take me before they find out."

"Hah? Are you dumb? That'd be too boring. While we're already at war, we should just destroy the guild."

He kicked my stomach, which caused me to cough in pain. When he heard my cough, he kicked me again and again, while starting to make an announcement on the intercom.

"Ehem! We have succeeded in capturing Lucy Heartfilia and we will now be taking her back. If you want her, why don't you come and get her. Don't worry she's alive. Want to hear?"

He put the microphone to my mouth and continued kicking me, but harder this time, causing me to scream. Then, he turned off the microphone.

"I'll be taking care of the fairies. You stay here and watch Lucy," Jose said to Gajeel.

When Jose left, Gajeel locked me on the wall and started throwing knives at me. So far, they've only gave me some scratches, but this next one, won't miss for sure. He threw the last knife and I closed my eyes waiting for the knife to shatter my life, but it didn't. As I opened my eyes, I saw Natsu with the knife in his mouth. He took it our and sighed.

"Phew, that was a close one. Now, Gajeel, let's pick up where we left off last time."

Natsu and Gajeel went all out as Happy untied me off the wall.

"I've never seen Natsu this excited before. He even left me behind. Actually, I'm not sure if it's excitement, anger, or even both. When we heard Jose saying he captured you, Natsu up and left while Erza was still hurt. She told me to come after Natsu. Then, when he heard your scream, he dashed off faster than ever!"

Even though Happy was explaining, I couldn't help but put my attention to Natsu's fight.

"Iron Dragon's Scales," Gajeel said as his body was covered in scale like iron.

Natsu punched and kicked, but his attacks were not affecting Gajeel. Instead, Natsu was the one because the iron was really strong. From the looks of it, Gajeel was gaining the upper hand.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

The two roars collided against each other, but Natsu was the one injured, or so I thought until Gajeel's iron head starts to crack.

"Tch, looks like I'll have to get really serious," Gajeel mumbled.

They were evenly matched, but them, Gajeel ate the iron floor beneath them, replenishing his stamina and strength. This caused Gajeel to once again, gain the upper hand.

"If Natsu had some fire... He'll be fine and he'll definitely beat him!" Happy claimed.

I didn't hesitate to kick the wooden door and take it.

"Lucy? What are you doing?"

"Making fire. Happy, stay there and make sure Natsu doesn't lose."

"Aye sir!"

I went behind the door and emitted fire out of my palms onto the wood.

'Im not 100% sure this will work because it is after all his fire... But it's worth a shot.'

I threw the burning wood straight at Natsu and he immediately consumed it.

"This is good, Lucy! Thank you! I'm all fired up!"

Gajeel attacked to make sure Natsu didn't have time to defend, but Natsu blocked the attack and started beating Gajeel. To finish him off, Natsu shouted, "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!"

Both Gajeel and Natsu are now laying down and too tired to move, but they continue to talk.

"You win, fire breath. You destroyed my guild back, so now we're even."

"Iron head, where is your dragon?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I want to know!"

"My dragon... Disappeared on-"

"July 7th, X777..."

"How do you know when my old man disappeared?"

"Because my dragon disappeared the same day..."

I guess Natsu remembers Igneel only... But that date seems... Something happened on that day...

Flashback:

Like normal, I was in the cell Ryo placed me in. Then, Ryo dragged me out of the cell and hung my wrists up to a chain. He whipped me and for some reason, I passed out that time. When I passed out, I remember seeing Igneel and my mom.

"Lucy, it's up to you now... I should've been the one to end it all... But I couldn't... I'm sorry to place such a task on you, but you're the only one who can do it. You are half of him and you are Layla's daughter. You were already given a hard task since birth... But now, I'm placing more on... I'm sorry. To make it less painful, do not fall in love with him... Goodbye, until next time we meet," Igneel said and vanished.

Now it was just my mom.

"Lucy, my loving daughter. It looks like Igneel has given you the task of killing E.N.D. We are both sorry. Your fate is indeed too sad... Lucy, listen carefully, I am going to tell you the truth about your magic and your duty. You have obtained my very own magic, Celestial Spirit Magic, but with a little twist. Unlike other celestial spirit mages, you have been assigned the duty to obliterate evil. That magic can only be used once by each person assigned that duty. I've used that magic today. Do you know why we can only use it once? It's because once used, you die... You could've avoided it if you hadn't become a celestial spirit Mage because only celestial spirit mages get chosen. I'm sorry to have passed my magic to you. Like I said, it can only be used once, so choose the time to use it wisely. Also, I've only obliterated evil for now. Zeref for some reason doesn't get affected by this magic, so he'll continue to create evil. It's up to you now... To destroy evil and to kill E.N.D. I'm sorry... Remember, I love you."

With that, mom also disappeared. I was left speechless in a dark place wondering what that magic is and who E.N.D. is. Although I should've been upset about my fate and the magic I had, I wasn't. I was glad to have a connection with my mom. I was glad to be given the same magic my mom had.

Flashback end.

"Lushi! Let's get out of here! The place is collapsing! Master recovered and is also casting Fairy Law!"

"What about Natsu and Gajeel?"

"They'll survive."

"I'm not leaving without them."

I ran to Natsu's side and helped him up while Happy did the same with Gajeel. Then, I jumped into the water with Natsu while Happy flew Gajeel to a safe place and came back for Natsu. When Happy took Natsu, I swam away from the falling building towards Gajeel.

"I'm not going to thank you, Bunny Girl," Gajeel stated.

"I wasn't expecting one. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Find a new guild to join..."

"Why not join Fairy Tail?"

"After all we did to you? I'm not sure they'll like it."

"You were only like that because of your master. Even though you treated me badly, called me Bunny Girl, said I'd die alone, laughed at me, kidnapped me, pulled my hair, and all that stuff, it was because of the atmosphere of your guild. I believe, you were influenced by the bad atmosphere and bad master, so join Fairy Tail and be influenced by the loving atmosphere and amazing master."

"I'll think about it..."

"You're always welcome to join the guild. You and Juvia aren't bad people, but you ended up in a bad guild, that's all," I said and walked off.

"Thanks, Bunny Girl."

"Can you stop calling me that? I'm not going to die alone."

"I know that, but I can bet you're going to wear a bunny outfit one day, so I'll keep calling you that."

"See ya, Gajeel."

I reunited with the guild and they cheered for our win, but Master was crying as Erza tried to comfort him because Master knew the magic council will be complaining soon. Mira was already beginning to draw how she wanted the next guild building to look. Gray laughed at the drawing asking who drew it causing Mira to cry and Elfman to comfort her, Juvia was off in the distant stalking Gray, Natsu was laughing at how Gray caused Mira to cry, resulting in a fight, and I was watching and smiling.

"Why are you smiling? It's creepy," Happy said.

"You dumb Neko!" I shouted and chased him as he flew away.

When night was upon us, we all went home to relax. I wrote a letter to Mom explaining all the things that happened so far in the guild and the happiness I want to experience with them before doing my duty. Then, I went to shower, wrap my wounds, and sleep.

The next day, my stomach was aching all over. I rolled my shirt up and noticed a big purple bruise on the side and front of my stomach.

"That must hurt," Natsu said while climbing through the window.

"Lucy Kick!" I kicked his face into the wall.

"Ouch Luce, I was just checking up on you... Are you okay?"

"No! You snuck into my room again, and you didn't even use the door!"

I let go of my leg and let it touch the floor again.

"I'm okay, so go home or go to the guild."

His eyes were covered with his bangs and he said, "you're not okay... Just look at your stomach... If I had come sooner..."

"No, even if you had come sooner, it would still be bruised because you didn't know I was captured until you heard the it from the intercom, and I was already getting kicked while Jose was on the intercom. It wouldn't have made a difference, but you came on time, because if you hadn't, I'm pretty sure I would be dead."

"I'm sorry... I couldn't protect you..."

Protect me? Did he remember his promise?

"But I managed to get to you on time... If only I had been able to reach Lisanna on time..."

He's talking about her... I know for sure now that he loved her and still does love her. I'm only here for him to take off some regret for not being able to save Lisanna. I'm just a replacement, aren't I?

"Does that mean you went with Mira and Elfman?" I asked hiding the pain of not being loved.

"No, but I went after them secretly... When I got there, Lisanna was disappearing already. I didn't make it in time."

"I'm sorry..." I said bursting into tears.

"Why are you crying, you weirdo. I couldn't even cry for her, but you're crying?"

"Like I said before, I'm crying for you because you won't cry."

Natsu embraced me and let me cry on him. Though it's true that I'm crying for him because he won't cry for himself, the main reason why I'm crying is because I'm just a replacement, I'm not someone worth remembering to him, and lastly, because he doesn't even know why I'm crying. When my tears stopped running, he let me go and applied medicine on my bruises stomach.

"Thank you, Natsu."

"For what, weirdo? It's natural that I do this because we're nakama, right?"

'It's not normal at all! Only real family would do this... What am I saying, Natsu is real family. Wait, but he doesn't even remember our past... So it isn't normal! Or is it? Ugh! I don't know!'

"What's wrong? You're so weird," Natsu laughed.

"Am not!"

When he finished applying medicine and wrapped it, he made himself at home and dug through my refrigerator. I ended up cooking him breakfast, eating with him, and washing dishes. Natsu, on the other hand, left to the guild.

I asked, "What should I do, Mom? Should I go see Dad, or should I just stay put?"

Of course, there was no answer, so I decided by myself that I should visit my dad one last time. I left a note on my desk saying, "I'm going home." Then, I left in my black leggings, black tank top, and black combat boots.

I was at the Heartfilia mansion again for the first time in 13 years. I met Natsu when I was 4 and was taken by Ryo from my house at that age as well, so yeah, it's been 13 years. Just how do I face him? How does he look now?

I excused my thoughts and walked through the surprisingly opened gate. I saw an old woman who I could never forget: Spetto.

"Is that you, Lucy?" She asked.

"Yes," I answered back.

She jumped into my arms and cried to her hearts content. Then, she announced it loud to everyone, which I'm sure my dad heard. All the workers who knew me surrounded me and cried that they missed me and that it was lonely without me. When they had their thoughts let put, I said to Spetto, "Please take me to my dad." She nodded and led me to my parents room. She told me to change into my mom's dress first. When I did, I looked into the mirror and saw my mom. I looked just like her. Then, Spetto took me to my dad's work office and left.

"You look just like your mother... Makes me fall in love with her all over again."

"Father..."

"You've grown to be such a fine lady, Lucy. You're at that age of marriage, so what do you say about marrying-"

"No, I won't be marrying anyone. I won't tolerate you anymore."

I took the dress off (there was clothes underneath) and continued.

"You know, I've missed you so much these last 13 years. I didn't run away, I was taken by that Ryo guy. He locked me away for 4 years! I was tortured in so many ways possible, but did you bother to look? That I won't know, but I know that, I've found the place where I want to be. I've found my true family who will cherish me. I'm happy at Fairy Tail and I'm sure Mom would be happy with my choice too. She always told me that as long as the choice I make makes me happy, she's happy, so I'm here to tell you that I'm safe and I don't want you to hire people to take me back or harm Fairy Tail because if you do, you will be considered an enemy. I'm telling you that I'm not going to stay here and that I'm leaving this family for good. I'm telling you that, I really do love you, but I love Fairy Tail as well. My days there haven't been long, but they've given me so much memories to cherish. I finally have a place I belong at, so will you allow me to stay there?"

"Do what you want," he said turning away.

Because I know that this might be the last time I see him, I hugged him. He hugged me back as well and whispered, "I'm proud of you," and went back to work. I smiled at him and left.

Jude's POV

"She really has grown into a fine lady, hasn't she, Layla? Not only does she look just like you, but she also acts like you. That's why I fell in love with you. I've made mistakes in the past to her, so does this little act make up for it? Our daughter is really someone to be proud of," I said watching my little Lucky Lucy walk off after visiting Layla's grave.

Lucy POV

After visiting my mom's grave, I was about to say my farewells to everyone until I noticed a pile of smoke coming my way, and then saw five heads pop out.

"Lushiiii!" Happy cried into my chest.

"Lucy, don't leave Fairy Tail! You're a part of our family now, we can't lose you!" Erza stated.

"Lucy, why do you want to leave Fairy Tail?" Gray asked.

Natsu stayed silent and looked into my eyes and Happy flew up saying, "Natsu was sobbing the whole way here."

"Was not! You were the one crying and calling out her name," Natsu retaliated and blushed.

"Minna, I wasn't leaving Fairy Tail."

Everyone looked at me with straight faces and then dropped to the ground.

"But what about that note?!" Natsu questioned.

"I said I was going home. I didn't say I wasn't coming back. I only came home to visit my mom's grave and talk to my dad. Maybe I should've put more details into it."

"Yes, you should have!" Erza death glared me and then laughed. Natsu was angry while Gray sweat dropped.

"Hai hai, Gomenasai," I apologized as we waved goodbye to everyone and left.

"But, you've got a pretty big land. So you own all of this?" Erza asked.

"Huh? Oh that's just the mansion and the garden. My dad owns land all the way to that mountain over there," I pointed to a mountain far from us.

Everyone was silent and then Natsu and Gray bursted out saying, "All hail the Princess!"

"Captain Erza, we need your help! We've lost Natsu and Gray!" Happy shouted.

"Ah, the sky is so blue," Erza said.

"We've lost captain Erza as well!" Happy panicked.

I thought, "To Mama in heaven, I'm happy to be with my nakama and I wouldn't be happier anywhere else."

Well, that was a nice, long chapter right? I just wrote a whole arc in this! But, I did leave a lot out, like the battles. Please review and give me some motivation! I would be happy(:


	13. Edolas World Part 1

So... School has started for me and it's most likely that I will not be updating a lot, so I'll apologize in advance.

 **Edolas World Part 1**

Lucy POV

Too much has happened after the Phantom Lord incident. Loke was about to vanish, but I managed to save him. Erza had this very sad past and we were battling all out in the Tower of Heaven. I learned there that Erza had feelings for Jellal, the man responsible for our battle. At first, I was furious with him when he hurt my nakama and was about to kill Natsu, but I heard of Zeref and that meant that Jellal was not himself. Also, Erza forgave him, so I thought, I'd be able to forgive him as well. Then, Laxus and his group basically attacked Fairy Tail which earned Laxus being excommunicated from Fairy Tail. Gajeel and Juvia finally joined Fairy Tail. Jason, the Sorcerer Magazine reporter, interviewed everyone, even Happy, except me. Gajeel stopped calling me bunny girl, but then when I showed up on stage in a bunny costume to attract Jason's attention for my own interview, Gajeel continued to call me that and even told me to dance for his horribly sung song. Father became bankrupt and came to me for money, but this made me angry. Of course, I wanted to help him as much as I could, but I couldn't bring myself to give it to him. I told him, "You lost your way in those pile I papers. You weren't even working anymore, you were just doing it because you had to for the money. However, now you're free and you can start new with a new job that you'd enjoy. Start with no money and work your way up like how you did when you first met Mom." When I heard the guild he was heading to was in danger, I rushed over there to save the guild and to save him, but he hasn't even reached the place yet because he didn't have enough money for a train ticket. I was relieved to see that he wasn't hurt, so we exchanged a few words and I left with content. There was also this whole Oracion Seis problem. We ended up partnering up with different guilds. Jellal lost his memories and was somehow also a part of the problem. We met another Dragon Slayer named Wendy and another exceed named Carla. Wendy admired Natsu like a role model and Happy was head over heals for Carla. When the whole Oracion Seis thing was over, Wendy and Carla joined our Guild, making us have a total of 3 dragon slayers, though I didn't count myself because I never told anyone about me being a fire dragon slayer. I even earned three new friends, Scorpio, Aries, and Gemini.

Now, we were partying for Wendy and Carla. From the corner of my eye I can see Gajeel sulking about not having a cat even though Natsu and Wendy had cats. I couldn't help but giggle at his jealousy. Even though I was also a dragon slayer, I don't mind not having a cat because Happy was basically given to both Natsu and I when we were younger. Then, there was Mystogan who looked shock, but disappeared like wind soon after.

A few days later, the bells were ringing and the whole town was separating in two.

"What's happening?" I asked to anyone.

"Gildarts is back!" Natsu smiled.

"Gildarts?! But why is the town like this?" I asked Mira this time.

"Gildarts is the strongest wizard of Fairy Tail. He hasn't been back for 3 years because he went on a Century Quest. A while back, Gildarts ended up destroying everything he touched because of his magic, so the towns folks created this path for Gildarts especially," Mira explained.

"Wow! There is actually such a thing as a Century Quest?!"

"Yes, even an SS quest."

"Eh?! Whoa, I have lots to learn still. I didn't even know Gildarts was this strong..." I mumbled the last part.

*slam*

"Gildarts, fight me!" Natsu yelled, but he was obviously ignored.

"Welcome back, Gildarts," Mira smiled at him.

"Hello, little lady. Do you know where the Fairy Tail guild is? I know it's somewhere around here, but it seems like I got lost," Gildarts said.

"This is Fairy Tail. I'm Mira, did you forget?"

"Mira?! You've matured! And what's with this new look?"

"Fight me!" Natsu yelled charging at Gildarts, but got beaten with one throw.

"Yo, Natsu, you've sure grown. Oh? There seems to be new faces here, new members eh?" Gildarts asked.

"Gildarts..." Master said.

"I failed... Sorry," Gildarts said scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, as long as you came back alive."

"I ruined Fairy Tail's reputation..."

"Don't be silly. No one gets back alive on this quest, so I'm just glad you're alright."

"Yeah... Oh, Natsu, I have something to tell you. Follow me."

Gildarts accidentally destroyed a wall and left through there earning sweat drops from the members. Natsu was surprised, but got up and followed him with Happy. I slipped out after them just because I wanted to talk to Gildarts, but I ended up hearing their conversation because of my super hearing.

"So, how've you and Lisanna been going?" Gildarts asked.

"Lisanna's dead. She died two years ago."

"Oh, I didn't know, I'm sorry. Hey... I met a dragon on my quest... He was no red dragon you described, but he was a black dragon..."

Natsu attempted to run to find the dragon, but Gildarts stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to find that dragon and get him to tell me where Igneel is. He probably knows."

"Natsu..." Gildarts said taking off his cape, "this is what that dragon did to me in one blast. He took away my left leg, left arm, and a few organs. Listen to me and trust me when I tell you that dragon is human kind's enemy."

Natsu turned and left shocked at what they saw, but Gildarts knew they weren't going after the dragon anymore. I made sure they were completely out of sight before going to talk to Gildarts.

"Yo, Gildarts. Long time no see."

"Who are you? Have we met? Did I sleep with you, because I should've. Don't tell me, you've come for revenge on me for leaving suddenly?! Or are you a stalker?!"

"Geez! I'm Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia! The girl you met 3 years ago at Gen Island! The one who helped you on your mission?"

"Mmm... Nope don't remember."

"The one who kicked your butt and beat you up for trying to hit on me, a girl who's way too young for you. I even punched you a few times."

"Ohhhhh! Lucy! You were the only one to ever do that! How could I forget?!"

"You just did forget until I told you."

"So, you took my advice and joined the guild eh? Good, you gave up on finding that jerk who left you."

"It's true that I did join Fairy Tail, but I didn't even remember you were from this guild until today. Also, I already found this so called jerk who left me."

"Really?! So that means you finally dumped the jerk, good for you."

"No, the jerk who left me just so happens to have forgotten I ever existed."

"That's even worse! Who is this jerk! I swear I'll beat him up for you! How can he forget you!"

"This jerk you speak of is in a guild called Fairy Tail."

"That jerk is in Fairy Tail?! Who? I'll still beat him up for you!"

"You already did."

"I only threw Natsu up to the roof, so... Oh my gosh! That jerk is Natsu?!"

"Yeah... But like I said, he didn't even know I existed before he met me a while back. He forgot about me."

"So... You were the person he was looking for besides Igneel?! Before he lost his memories, he was always talking about keeping his promise or stuff like that."

"He was...?"

"Yeah! But he stopped after he lost his memories and only looked for Igneel."

"I... Didn't know..."

"In that case... Go for it!"

"Huh? Were you listening at all?! I said he forgot about me! Besides... He still has feelings for Lisanna..."

"So? Even if he forgot, you can create new memories with him! Also, Lisanna isn't here anymore."

"I know... But I'm not sure she's even dead... All this time, I told myself she was dead... But I don't think she's dead at all..."

"Why do you say that?"

"They said she just disappeared into light and those lights flew into the sky... There was no body to confirm her death. I feel like maybe... She was sucked into Anima..."

"What do you know about Anima?" Someone said from behind me that was not Gildarts' voice.

"Mystogan? You're showing yourself in front of someone that's not an S-class Mage? And what is this anima you're talking about?" Mystogan quickly knocked Gildarts out.

"You're Lucy, right? What do you know about Anima?" Mystogan said facing me.

"It's like a gate to a different world... That's all I know... I haven't confirmed it, but it was just a gut feeling."

"If I were you, I'd get out of Magnolia... I can only control anima for a little while... It will probably suck up Magnolia tomorrow..."

"What? Then tell everyone!"

"I wish I could... But-"

He was cut off by the sound of thunder and the rain pouring down.

"Wha- it's starting already?!"

"What is... Anima?!"

"Yes... Get out if here, quick."

"No way! I finally found a family and I'm a part of Fairy Tail, so I will not abandon them!"

I ran towards the guild to warn them and ran passed Wendy and Carla. I saw Mystogan stop in front of them and explain the situation. Like me, Wendy ran for the guild. When I got inside I yelled, "Minna!" And then saw everything sucked away. Wendy was at the door when everything was sucked away so she didn't see me. In no time, I lunged into the white powder all over the ground to hide.

"Minna... Where... I couldn't help them..."

Then, Natsu popped up from under the powder and ran next to Wendy.

"What happened? Where's everybody? Where's the guild?"

"We are in front of the guild... It was sucked away by anima..." She said and then Carla and Happy joined them with Carla explaining everything. I listened and waited, but suddenly it was quiet. I got up from under the powder and looked around to see that they were gone. I looked up in the sky and saw a leg disappear into the portal like thing.

"Lucy, eat this," Mystogan threw me a small sphere shaped medicine, but what shocked me was his face.

"Jellal?!"

"Yeah... I'm Jellal, but I'm the Edolas Jellal."

"W-what... Okay... What is this thing...?"

"It's so you can use your magic while in Edolas."

"Oh yeah. I heard magic was limited over there."

"Yeah... Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure..."

"Why didn't you get sucked into anima? Only dragon slayers and exceeds wouldn't be sucked in."

"U-uh... Horologium saved me! You see, he's my spirit that can withstand anything!"

"I've heard. I'll send you there. And here, take this for the others," Mystogan said throwing me a bottle full with the medicine like thing I just swallowed.

Then, I was floating in the air and into the "black hole."

Natsu POV

When we entered, we were in the land of Edolas, shocked to see that such a place actually exists. Before I knew it, we were falling and finding a disguise. Then, I noticed our Fairy Tail mark and ran towards it. We entered through the gate and hid under the table to observe.

"Juvia, can I come on a mission with you?" An overly dressed Gray asked.

"Ask again when you lose some clothes."

"But I can't help it, you know how I feel cold so easily," Gray said.

"How about have a drink with us?" Wakaba and Macao said to Cana.

"Alcohol doesn't go well with me," an elegant Cana said.

Before we could observe the different traits any further, someone had found us.

"Who are you? You look suspicious," a girl bent down in front of us.

"Lucy?!" Happy and i asked.

"Lucy San?!" Wendy asked.

"This voice... Natsu?!" The strangely dressed Lucy shouted and grabbed me into a tight huh. I blushed at this, but it was still weird.

"Natsu, where have you been this whole time?" She asked me.

It felt weird having her care like this for me, but then she suddenly climbed on top of me and starting crushing my temples.

"Oh Lucy, stop bullying Natsu already," a familiar voice said.

"L-Lisanna?" Happy and I asked with teary at eyes and jumped towards her only to receive a kick from aggressive Lucy.

"The Fairy Hunter is here!" Someone shouted.

Lucy POV

Ever since I got sent to Edolas, I've been bumping into people trying to arrest me. I couldn't find Natsu anywhere and I couldn't even find everyone.

"Oi, Bunny Girl."

"Gajeel?! Wait, why am I surprised? I should've expected this, he is a dragon slayer after all..."

"I can hear you, Bunny Girl. So, how'd you get here?"

"Mystogan sent me here."

"Where are we anyway? Where is the fire idiot?"

"We're in Edolas and Natsu is somewhere with Wendy, Happy, and Carla."

"Hmm... See ya," he said waving me off.

"Where are you going?! We need to stick together!"

"Nah... I've got to find myself a cat, a talking cat."

"Pffff... Gajeel is jealous..."

"Am not! I just want a cat!"

"Hai hai, whatever you say. I'll go look for them on my own."

I walked away from him and tried to sniff out Natsu. Once I found it, I tracked it, but then it disappeared. When I sniffed it again, it was somewhere far from the original direction.

"Magic? Well it is limited here, not gone. Okay, time for-"

I stopped talking when I heard a car getting closer. It suddenly stopped in front of me and I saw...

"Natsu?!"

"Yo, Lucy. You look different."

So if there's an Edolas Jellal... There should be an Edolas Natsu too...

"Natsu, I'm not the Lucy you know. I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm from a different world."

"Lucy... You finally lost it..."

"I didn't! Ughhhh, forget it. Take me that direction," I said pointing towards Natsu's scent.

"You aren't going to hit me?"

"Why would I hit you?"

"It's true... You aren't Lucy Ashley..."

"That's what I said!" I said getting in the car, "what's your name?"

"Natsu Dragion," he answered.

"I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel."

"There's another me?!"

"Yeah, one who came from my world."

"Why are you guys here?"

"To get our guild and town back. To get our nakama back."

"By guild... You aren't talking about Fairy Tail are you?"

"I am, so does that mean there's a Fairy Tail here too?"

"Yeah... But I left for a while... Lucy's going to be so mad..." He said and flinched.

"Hey, are you and the Lucy here getting along well?"

"Yeah, but she's so aggressive... But that's also what I like about her."

"You liiiiikeee her," I imitated Happy.

He blushed immediately and denied it.

"N-no! She doesn't feel the same."

"So you admitted you do like her."

"Y-yea... But still, she doesn't feel the same way."

"I think she does."

"How would you know?"

"Let's just say I know."

"Well what about you? Do you like the Natsu from your world?"

I blushed and denied, "H-ha? There's no way. You're crazy. Who would like that forgetful idiot."

"He's that bad? He must be a total jerk to you then."

"Don't talk like that about him! He's nice and caring. He does his best to make anyone sad feel better, even if his ways of doing that aren't good. In the end, he makes everyone laugh and-" I stopped realizing I went on and on about Natsu which probably gave away the fact that I had feelings for him. It was confirmed when Edolas Natsu smirked at me, making my face turn red once again.

I stopped him in front a large gate. The insignia was definitely Fairy Tail, and the smell of Natsu and Happy was definitely coming from the inside.

"They're in there?! I'm sorry, but I'm too young to die, so I'll be going now," Edolas Natsu shivered.

I got out of the car, opened to his door, and pulled him out forcefully. He yelped and then cowered in fear with his arms covering his head.

He said, "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me, Lucy sama!"

"Huh? I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just making you go in the guild," I claimed and pushed him through the doors.

Suddenly, the guild was silent, and then everyone surrounded Edolas Natsu, not even noticing me. I immediately searched the room for MY Natsu and found him sitting next to a silver haired girl and Happy.

"What the other Natsu said was true! This is the real Natsu!" A man that looked like Macao shouted.

Then, my eyes followed the Natsu I knew being tossed beside Edolas Natsu.

"You look so wimpy," Natsu Dragneel said earning a punch from someone who looked just like me, or in other words, Edolas Lucy. Then, she noticed me and pointed a finger at me surprised.

"It's me!" She shouted which gained everyone's attention.

Before I could even comment back, Edolas Lucy dashed in front of me and observed my looks. She even grabbed my chest and made me screech.

"Our cup sizes are the same too!" She exclaimed and some people sweat dropped.

"Lucy!" My attention went back to Natsu.

"Lucy, how'd you get here?"

"Uh I was sent here by Mystogan?"

"Oh, well I'm so glad you're here! I want you to meet someone!" He enthusiastically pulled my hand over to the table he sat at originally before being compared with the other Natsu.

My eyes met with the silver haired girl who resembled Mira in some way.

"Hi, Lucy. I'm Lisanna, nice to meet you!" She greeted sticking out her hand.

I froze for 3 seconds before taking her hand into mine and saying, "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you, Lisanna."

"Lucy, so guess what? This Lisanna is the Lisanna from our world!" Natsu grinned.

This definitely shocked me the most. I wasn't expecting this to happen. I knew now that the little hope I had for Natsu and I was gone forever. I couldn't help but just force a fake smile. Of course I'm glad Lisanna is alive, but Natsu would never look at me now.

"That's cool! I've always wanted to meet you! I've heard all about you! It's nice to know that you haven't left us all," I smiled towards Lisanna.

"Honestly, I was shocked to know that there was also a Lucy who joined Fairy Tail in our world, so when I heard about you from Natsu and Happy, I also wanted to meet you! I heard you're just as strong as the Lucy from here!"

"How strong is the Lucy here?"

"She can make Natsu cower in fear!"

I laughed with Lisanna, but it stopped when I heard a familiar but not so familiar voice.

"Another Lucy? I can't even deal with one so how will I be able to deal with two?!"

"What'd you say, midget?!" Lucy head bumped with Levy.

"You starting a fight, blondie?!"

I was shocked... I didn't think the edo Levy and Lucy here would be in these terms... But of course, that doesn't make their friendship any less. They were just like Natsu and Gray. They talk like they're on bad terms, but in reality, they're great friends.

I couldn't help but comment on their relationship, "awwww, aren't you two just the bestest of friends?"

Both edo Lucy and edo levy glared at me and pulled my arms towards them.

Natsu POV

I only got to reunite with the real Lucy for 1 minute and they already took her. I pouted unknowingly.

"You look disappointed, Natsu," Lisanna stated.

"N-no way!"

"Hm... Okay."

Why would I be disappointed? We are just friends... Right?

"Help me, Natsu! Edo Lucy and Levy are going to kill me!" Lucy yelled, but she looked like she was enjoying making fun of edo Lucy and Levy. I ignored it and went on to catch up with Lisanna.

Happy flew over to Lucy, but got whacked by edo Lucy. In no time, everyone was fist fighting, excluding Mira, Cana, Elfman, and Lisanna. I had somehow gotten dragged into the fight. After the fight, everyone relaxed and laughed again.

"Natsu!" I yelled and smacked his back.

With that movement, edo Natsu shivered and tears were almost escaping his eyes.

"You... You're a loser! How could you be so scared?"

"... I don't know..."

"Sheesh, I wonder how edo Lucy deals with you."

"She's used to it! We've always been together since we were kids. From time to time, she'd tell me to become more manly, but she says she likes me the way I am!"

"You've been together since childhood? And there's no way she would like someone like you! She's way to tough for you."

"... It's my fault she's that way..."

"What do you mean?"

"When we were young and there was still magic and our parents were still with us, she was like a princess. She was calm and smiled so much... But then, magic was sucked out from our world and my dad disappeared... We had little magic in is still and were targeted. Her parents protected us when the soldiers came to take us... They died... And then, the soldiers took us... Our magic was drained, but that wasn't enough for them... They whipped us and hurt us... I can still hear her cries of agony... But one day, she didn't cry or scream anymore. I only heard the whip slashing against her skin. That scarred me... I'm scared of every little things now... So Lucy told me she'd protect me... She said that she would never let anyone harm me again..."

"Y-you... How could you let a girl be the one to protect you?! Is there anything you're good at?!"

"I-I-I can drive..."

"Y-you can drive?! On a moving vehicle?! You're a monster! I can't stand a moving vehicle at all!"

"M-monster?!"

Edo Lucy asked, "are you bulling Natsu, Natsu?!"

"Gomenasai!" Both Edo Natsu and I yelled.

"No, I'm not talking to you Natsu, I'm talking to the strange Natsu."

"Really?" Edo Natsu and I asked in unison again.

"Not you, Natsu Dragion. I'm talking to the Natsu from a different world. He was bullying you, right?"

"Wait... What? So who was bullying who?" I asked.

"Sheesh! You two are so! Natsu from a different world was bullying MY Natsu Dragion!"

Right after that slipped out, she ran out of the guild, but, of course, we saw her flushed face. Edo Natsu ran after her.

"Ne, Natsu..." Lucy called from behind me.

"Yes?"

"Where's Wendy and Carla?"

"They went to look around for now, but they'll be back soon."

"Okay, but here," she handed me a green small medicine.

"What is it?"

"It'll restore your magic. I gave one to Happy already, but right now, he's not here. When he got his magic back, he suddenly flew out of the guild."

"Thanks. I'll eat this and go look for him. You stay here with Lisanna."

"Ok..."

Lucy POV

Natsu is an idiot...

"Lucy!"

"Oh, hey Lisanna."

"What are you doing outside?"

"I'm just waiting for Wendy, Carla, Natsu, and Happy to get back so we can go help everyone."

"I want to help to! I want to see everyone again, but I can't use magic here."

"In that case, here. It'll restore your magic from the other world," I handed her the same thing I handed Natsu and Happy.

"Thank you, Lucy!"

"I've been meaning to ask... No, never mind..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, Lucy, I have something to say. I'm glad Natsu has you by his side. He looks happier and he doesn't scowl like before anymore..."

"What do you mean?"

"To be honest, I've liked Natsu ever since we were kids, but he never accepted my feelings because he said he already had someone in his heart. I didn't give up, but I already knew he wouldn't turn my way. When I was sent to Edolas and I met the Natsu here, I thought I could maybe just stay here and make this Natsu look my way, but I was wrong again. The Lucy here always took Natsu's attention. I knew that I could never come in between them because they had a deep bond that could never be broken. Even though I don't know much about you, I can tell you'll be by Natsu's side during his worst times and I know you'll be able to make him smile. It's just my thought about you, I'm not sure if it's true, but I want to get to know you better. When I do, I'll know for sure whether my hunch was right."

"I don't know about that... He seems pretty fond of you... I think he has affection towards you..."

"I know he doesn't. He told me before. He told me before he lost his memories that he only sees me as his sister. Even after he lost his memories, he said he couldn't accept my feelings because he felt like he would be betraying someone. There was this one time when I told him he was the father of Happy and I was the mother, but Happy wouldn't accept it and said he already had a mother. It's all fate. I'm not meant for Natsu, but I feel like you are, so please, stay by his side."

"... I don't know what to say... Is that true?"

"There's no reason to lie about this. I want what's best for Natsu. I'm willing to support you two," she smiled.

I blushed, "b-but he doesn't feel that way about me, so I can't support it even if I wanted that."

"Ohoho, Lucy... Have you fallen for Natsu already?" Lisanna smirked.

"H-h-ha?! Me? With him? W-what an idiotic thing!"

"There's no need to deny it, your flushed face is more honest than your words."

"... Lisanna... You... How can you just support me when you have feelings for him as well?"

"Well, I want him to be happy. He joined the guild before me, but when I first met him, he was arguing with Master about wanting to go and find Igneel and his most precious person. Master yelled at him and told him he was too young then, so Natsu bursted out of the guild somewhere. As time went by and I got to know everyone, I got to know more about Natsu. He told me stories about him and Igneel, but he would always leave something out because when he almost said something about his most precious person, he fringed and hopped off his feet to ask Master to let him go look. I was never able to change that. He was quite troubled then. After he lost his memories, he didn't fringe anymore. He and Happy would talk and smile randomly. I was happy that he was able to smile like that... But then, his head started hurting... When it first happened, Natsu fainted a couple of times, but then he got used to it later on. He just ignored it, but I knew better. Natsu forgot something, or rather someone, when he lost his memories and the inner him was trying to awaken them. There was this one time when the guild had partied over Gildart's return and everyone fell asleep on the guild floors. I woke up to use the restroom and overhead him unconsciously calling a name... I thought I was hearing things and ignored it. As time went on, I forgot about that name, but when I got to Edolas, I heard it again. Of course, I didn't remember the name then, but I recently remembered what name he called for. When I heard the Natsu from our world say the same name again, it clicked and I remembered."

"...who?"

"He called for Lucy. He called for you."


	14. Edolas World Part 2

Previously~

"...When I heard the Natsu from our world say the same name again, it clicked and I remembered."

"...who?"

"He called for Lucy. He called for you."

 **Edolas World Part 2**

Lucy POV

"He called for me? N-no way, you must've misheard."

"I didn't mishear anything; I forgot about that for a long time, but once I hear something I heard before, I'll remember. Lucy, aren't you the one Natsu has been looking for?"

"Ahaha... No..."

"Don't lie to me, Lucy."

"Yeah... But he's not looking for me anymore."

"He was looking before he lost his memories; he's still looking inside himself to find memories of you so he can come find you."

"Lisanna... I'm sorry..."

"No, Lucy, I'm sorry; I should've told Natsu about this before, but I was still hopeful..."

"Lisanna, he may have searched for me in the past, but when he lost his memories, he stopped. He told me that you were the one to bring him back up on his feet. He told me that you were there for him. I'm pretty sure you've become someone more special to him than I once was. I want you to stay with him."

"Lucy, I would love to... But that wouldn't be love. In the past, he's always thought of me as his close sister only. He still only sees me that way, so I want him to remember you, but I want to know your story with him first."

I hesitated, but ended up telling her the story about everything, excluding me gaining half of Natsu's magic.

"Wahhhh! Lucy, I'm so sorry!" Lisanna pulled me into a hug and cried.

"L-Lisanna? What are you apologizing for?"

"It's just too sad! While you were kidnapped and being tortured, I was trying to win Natsu's heart. I'm so sorry!"

I sweat dropped, "Lisanna, you didn't know about me back then. You wouldn't have known where I was."

"Lucy, now I'm more than determined to get you two together! Both of your pasts are too painful. You've loved each other since childhood and were separated! I will make it my priority to set you two back together!"

"Lisanna... You're a match-maker just like Mira..."

"Mira nee tried to put you two together too?! If we combine our match making powers, we can get Natsu to remember again!"

"Lisanna... Is this really okay?"

"Yes, you two are compatible and special to each other. I don't want to come in between two people with mutual feelings. I want to see the both of you happy."

"Thank you..."

"Now, let's go find Natsu and make him remember you!"

"W-wait Lisanna! We can't do that!"

"Why?"

"I want him to remember himself... If he really wants to remember me, he'd remember."

"Lucy, you already know Natsu's an idiot! He's dense and he'd never be able to remember by himself; that's why you're here to remind him. It's better to tell him and let him slowly remember rather than not tell him and make him wonder who the person he's slowly remembering is."

"Maybe you're right..."

"C'mon, let's go look for him!"

Lisanna grabbed my hand and we dashed towards the closest town. We found Natsu in no time due to his abnormal hair color that stood out compared to everyone else's.

"Natsu!" Lisanna called out.

"Lisanna? What are you doing here?"

"Lucy's here too!" Lisanna pointed out.

"Lucy, you're here too? That's great, let's look for everyone together!"

Natsu pulled my hand and we ended up losing Lisanna in the crowd. Then, everyone made way for a giant cart. As it got closer and closer, Natsu and I could feel the magic. Then, we saw it. I froze. There, on the cart, stood a giant frozen iceberg with all our nakama inside. Natsu's face scrunched up and he was about to dash forwards, but I hugged him from behind to stop him.

"Let me go, Lucy! That's them! They have them!"

"I know... But we can't do anything now... We'll get captured with them..." I held onto him tighter with tears threatening to fall.

"...Luce, don't cry; we'll get them back. I won't do anything wreck less."

Even though he told me not to cry, I cried. He flipped around, held my hands and smiled his toothy grin, making my tears stop.

"Natsu..."

"Yes?"

"Thank you..."

"Why are you thanking me weirdo? I should be thanking you. You really stopped me from doing something crazy there, so thank you."

"L-let's go look for Lisanna."

"Yeah, let's go."

We sneaked through the crowd in hope of finding Lisanna's whereabouts.

"Ah! I think I see her!" Natsu yelled running off.

"N-Natsu, wait! Wait for me!" I said trying to squeeze pass two men.

"Oho, look at the young lady here. Are you alone? Why don't you come hang out with us two?" One of the man grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me!"

"Why should we? You were practically begging for us with the way you rubbed your chest on me."

"It was an accident! I'm in a hurry."

"Accident? I don't think so."

"I'm warning you one last time. Let me go."

"Or else?"

"This," I replied and pulled his arm backwards.

"Get her!" He yelled towards his partner, but I ran away before he can get to me.

I gently dodged everyone in the crowd to find Natsu, but then a little girl jumped out of no where, making me trip.

"Wahhhh!" The little girl cried.

"E-eh? What's wrong? Are you lost?" I asked the girl warmly.

"Lushi nee!"

"Ehhhh? You know me?"

"Lushi nee! Mama! Papa!"

"Eh? Who?"

"Mama and Papa! Help them!"

"Who are they? Where are they?"

"Bad guys, they got them."

"Alright, alright. Come here," I welcomed her into my arms and carried her up.

"What's your name?" I asked her as sweetly as possible.

"Lushi nee forgot me! Wahhhh! I'm ashuka!"

"Ashuka?"

"No, Ashuka!"

"Asuka?"

"Hai! Mama is Bishca!"

"Bisca? So your dad is Alzack?!"

"Hai! Lushi nee, les hurry or mama and papa will be hurt."

"Okay, show me the way."

Asuka took me in circles, but we couldn't find them at all, so I tried to sniff them out using Asuka's scent. Soon, we were in an abandoned building.

"Sugoi! Lushi nee can find Mama and Papa?"

"Shhhhh, Asuka. We don't want them to find us."

"Gomen, shhhhhh."

I peeked through a small crack on the wall and saw Bisca and Alzack tied up. They looked different, but they're still as loving as ever. There were 10 people in the room and they looked like they were having a discussion.

"Bisca, I'm going to need you to stay low okay?"

"Stay low?"

"Hide here."

"Okay."

"If someone comes, run."

"Okay Lushi nee."

I went through the building and tried to think of a plan. I called Loke and Virgo out.

"Loke, help me distract the guys and Virgo, untie the ropes on Bisca and Alzack."

We entered the room and attacked the villains. They pulled knifes out on us and we tried to do as little damage as possible. We refrained from using magic and used mere strength to beat them up. After knocking out a couple of them and Virgo managed to untie the hostages, we were about to run until someone blocked our way holding Asuka by the neck.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Bisca yelled.

I walked toward the man and then the man pulled out a knife to Asuka.

"Don't come any closer or I'll stab her!"

By the looks on how the man held the knife, he was a newbie. This was probably his first time using this knife. He was even shaking. I knew he wouldn't dare stab a helpless child, so I moved closer each time. This time, he held the knife out towards me.

"I said don't come any closer!"

"Give her to me and I won't hurt you. I know you're doing this for a reason, but you don't really want to do this. You don't want to hurt anyone, so let the girl go and get rid of the knife."

He slowly let Asuka down and as soon as her feet were connected to the ground again, she ran for her parents. I sighed in relief and turned , the man scurried off.

"Loke, Virgo, you may go back now."

After they left, I smiled at Asuka, Bisca, and Alzack.

"Thank you, Lucy, but why do you look so different?"

"I'm not from this world. I'm a different Lucy."

"Ahhhh, like Natsu who came from a different world?"

"Yeah, but how do you know about that?"

"We were at the guild when Natsu told us the story."

"Ah, well, I'll see you guys back at the guild. I have to look for Natsu," I claimed and walked backwards not letting my back turn.

I tried avoiding the crowd this time and went around the buildings. I sniffed Natsu's scent out and stumbled over to his direction. I turned one more corner and smiled when I saw his salmon hair color. However, it immediately turned into a scowl after seeing that Natsu was hugging Lisanna. I know that I shouldn't misinterpret it because Lisanna already told me how she felt about this... But I still don't know about Natsu's feelings. I stepped back and left to find an alley so I can clean the bloody mess on my back. I slowly grabbed the knife that was still connected to my lower back from the previous man who stabbed it into my back before running off. In one pull, the knife was out. If I was normal, I would've screamed in agony, but my torturous experience was worse than this. Before moving on, I took off my shirt. Then, I ripped a piece of cloth off black shirt to wrap around the inflicted wound. Soon, I put on what was left of my shirt and headed back to the guild. However, I bought a black jacket first.

"Lucy, where were you?!" Natsu shouted at me from the bar.

"I was saving Bisca and Alzack."

"What?"

"Forget it. Are Wendy, Carla, and Happy back?"

"Yeah!"

"Aye!"

"Happy, Carla, Wendy, here are some magic restoring pills!" I threw them each a pill.

"Can it restore everyone's magic too?" Edo Lucy asked.

"I don't know... But you can try."

I gave one to edo Lucy and she swallowed it, but nothing happened.

"I guess it doesn't work on us," she shook it off.

"Yeah, but magic isn't a necessity for a guild. A guild is made up of nakama. As long as you have each other, you're a guild."

"Keh, why am I giving myself a lecture?"

"Eh. Anyway, I've been wondering for a while now, but who's the master around here?"

"We did have one... But he passed away. Laxus would've taken over as master, but he said he could never take his grandfather's position... So here I am now, master of Fairy Tail."

"Y-you're the master?!"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"Ah... It's just, I didn't think I'd become the Master in another world..."

"We are not the same person -.-"

"Lucy! Come over here!" Natsu called for me.

"Sorry, Lucy. Got to go."

I casually walked over to Natsu.

"You bought a jacket?"

"Y-yeah! I don't know why but it was getting pretty chilly."

Natsu took off his scarf and wrapped it around my neck.

"N-Natsu?"

"You're cold aren't you? You can borrow this for a while."

"Th-thank you..."

Honestly, I didn't think he'd let anyone wear his scarf. He said it was from Igneel, and indeed it was because it smells just like him.

"Lucy... Let's go... Let's go get our nakama back."

"But where? Where are they?"

"Lisanna said they should be at the castle."

"Yeah, let's go get them back."

"I'm coming too," Lisanna claimed.

"Lisanna, I want you to stay here and wait for us," Natsu said.

"But I want to help them too. Mira nee and elf nii are there. I want to save them."

"Lisanna, please... We just got you back..." Natsu stated.

"Okay..." Lisanna sighed.

Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Carla, and I left the guild and headed for the castle, for the people who stole our nakama.


End file.
